Harry Potter et le projet alpha
by Darla01
Summary: Harry Potter va commencer sa 6ème année à Poudlard. Cependant une question va très vite venir le hanter : qu'à donc fait l'OdP la 1ère fois pour essayer de vaincre Voldemot ? Chapitre 6 en ligne.
1. Les loisirs de Big D

C'est ma 1ère fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

**Les loisirs de Big D**

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Privet Drive, pourtant Harry était déjà réveillé depuis plus de deux heures. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard. Chaque nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut après avoir vu son parrain tombé derrière le voile. Il n'arrivait bien sûr plus à se rendormir, alors dans sa tête il repassait en revue cette maudite journée en se disant que s'il avait fait telle chose comme ça ou une autre comme ça, Sirius ne serait peut-être pas mort. Mais peut-être que Sirius devait mourir ce jour-là, peut-être était-ce sa destinée.

Un hibou moyen-duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Harry. Il apportait _la gazette du sorcier_. Harry mit les 2 noises dans la bourse accrochée aux pattes du hibou et déplia le journal.

Depuis que tout le monde était enfin d'accord de croire que Harry n'était pas un fou mais qu'il disait la vérité et que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour, la une de la gazette ne parlait plus que d'événements ayant un rapport avec le retour de Celui–Dont–On–Ne–Doit–Pas–Prononcer–Le-Nom.

Aujourd'hui, la photo de Cornelius Fudge, qui avait l'air crispé et dont les doigts n'arrêtaient pas de pianoter sur sa baguette, illustrait le gros titre :

**Interview de Cornelius Fudge **

_**Les mesures de sécurité prisent par le ministère**_

Par Rita Skreeter (p.3)

Harry fit une grimace. Ainsi Rita avait repris du service au sein de la gazette. Il espérait qu'elle tiendrait la promesse faite à Hermione et qu'elle ne parlerait plus jamais de Harry et ses amis en mal. Mais il pensa que oui. Elle risquait gros si le ministère découvrait qu'elle était un animagus non déclaré.

Harry se rendit donc à la page trois.

_En raison des événements du mois dernier et du retour certain de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous avons décidé, mes conseillers et moi, de faire rentrer en vigueur de nouveaux décrets _(Harry grimaça, se rappelant trop bien des décrets d'éducation de Fudge)

Le premier décret sera un couvre feu pour les magasins fixé à 18h, et pour les auberges fixé à 21h. Passé cet horaire reviendra à être en infraction envers la loi et sera susceptible d'être condamné à une lourde amende de 500 gallions.

_Le deuxième décret concerne la protection des particuliers. Le ministère a donc décidé d'offrir une journée intensive de remise à niveau en défense contre les forces du mal pour toutes les personnes ayant quitté Poudlard, ou toute autre école magique, depuis plus de quinze ans et n'exerçant pas un métier où la maîtrise de ces sorts est exigée (comme les Aurors ou les délivreurs de sortilèges). Les personnes concernées recevront un hibou avec la date et le lieu de leur convocation. Le troisième décret ..._

Harry survola le reste de l'article. Les décrets ne le concernaient pas, aucun ne parlait de Poudlard.

Il allait passer à la page suivante quand une note personnelle de Rita retint son attention.

_Tous ces décrets seront mis en pratique à partir du 1er septembre de cette année. Monsieur le Ministre a également déclaré à votre reportrice préférée – moi – que la prison d'Azkaban possédait de nouveaux gardiens, mais il n'a pas voulu révéler de quelle nature sont ces derniers. Cependant une rumeur circule comme quoi ceux-ci seraient des loups-garous à transformation permanente. A votre journaliste d'éclaircir le mystère._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry voyait mal comment Fudge aurait engagé des loups-garous pour s'occuper d'Azkaban avec une secrétaire d'Etat comme Ombrage qui détestait tant les hybrides. En plus des 'loups-garous à transformation permanente', Harry ne savait même pas si ça existait. Il soupira. Encore une fausse rumeur que Rita s'amusait à répandre.

Il feuilleta le reste du journal mais ne trouva rien d'autre de bien intéressant. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule attaque, une seule disparition étrange depuis que le Ministère avait déclaré le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour Harry, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Voldemort devait sûrement réfléchir à un plan encore plus horrible que les deux précédents, et aussi comment rallier des nouveaux mangemorts et récupérer les anciens en étant le plus discret possible.

Harry attendit que la famille Dursley au complet soit descendu à la cuisine pour se lever, s'habiller et descendre à son tour.

Il trouva les 3 Dursley assis autour de la table.

L'oncle Vernon lisait son journal et quand il entendit Harry entrer, il lui lança un regard et lui déclara : « Tu aurais pu te peigner ! »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il s'était pourtant peigner, mais ses cheveux devenaient de pire en pire, il n'avait même pas besoin de se passer la main dedans comme son père pour faire croire qu'il descendait d'un balai, il avait tout le temps cette tête-là sans rien faire.

La Tante Pétunia mangeait un œuf au bacon tout en se tordant le coup pour essayer de voir la tête des nouveaux voisins. Quant à Dudley, ses petits yeux de porcelet étaient déjà braqués sur la télévision.

Les Dursley faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé l'été dernier, comme si l'attaque des Détraqueurs n'avaient pas eu lieu. La seule chose qu'avait dit l'oncle Vernon, c'était qu'il ne souhaitait plus voir aucun hibou dans sa cuisine.

Comme tous les jours, Harry partit se promener après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner. Il semblait que cette année encore, serait une année de forte sécheresse. Il n'avait pas plut depuis le début du mois de juin.

Harry enjamba la barrière du parc. Dudley avait recommencé à pratiquer son sport favori sur les enfants du quartier avec sa bande de délinquants pour l'encourager. Le parc, rénové pendant l'année, était de nouveau tout saccager et Dudley n'avait pas perdu son habitude de fumer en cachette.

Harry se coucha sur un banc. Tout le monde le prenait pour un cas désespéré qui finirait toute sa scolarité à St Brutus, alors autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et ressembler à un clochard couché de cette manière. Plus rien de ce que pensait les autres le dérangeai maintenant. Après la disparition de Sirius, il ne voyait pas comment les reproches d'une grand-mère sur sa tenue pouvaient le gêner.

Il retomba dans ses sombres pensées. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir revenir une année en arrière. Même si le Ministère ne le croyait pas sur le retour de Voldemort, Sirius serait encore vivant.

Il y avait quand même une amélioration depuis l'an dernier. Ses amis lui envoyaient des lettres claires, ils ne lui cachaient plus rien. Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'eux, n'en savaient pas plus que lui.

Harry se tourna et il sentit que quelque chose dans ses poches le gênait. Il mis la main dedans et en sortit une lettre. C'était les résultats de ses BUSES qu'il avait reçu la veille. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle était là. Il l'ouvrit pour la relire et pour vérifier que ce qu'il avait lu hier n'était pas un simple rêve.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que vous avez obtenu 10 BUSES au cours des examens de fin de cinquième année. Nous espérons que cela conviendra à la carrière que vous envisagez de faire. Veuillez envoyer, s'il vous plaît, un hibou au directeur de votre maison afin de lui désigner les matières que vous souhaitez étudier l'année prochaine, dans la limite de vos résultats. Vous trouverez les résultats plus précis de vos notes sur la feuille ci-jointe._

_Directrice de la Commission des examinateurs magiques_

_Griselda Marchebank _

Harry n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. 10 BUSES. Jamais il n'avait pensé en obtenir autant. Il regarda la seconde feuille.

_Récapitulatif des notes obtenues par Mr Harry Potter lors de l'examen_

_Métamorphose théorie : E _

_Métamorphose pratique : O _

_Sortilège théorie : O _

_Sortilège pratique : E _

_DCFM théorie : O _

_DCFM pratique : O_

_Potions théorie : O _

_Potions pratique : O _

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

_Astronomie : A (Théorie : E ; Pratique : P) _

_Histoire de la magie : P _

_Divination : D_

_Nous rappelons qu'une buse est obtenue lorsque la note est A, E ou O._

_Directrice de la Commission des examinateurs magiques_

_Griselda Marcheblank_

Il avait obtenu un O aux deux épreuves de potions. Il pourrait donc peut-être devenir Auror. Il imagina la tête de Rogue quand il apprendrait ça. Ça le fit sourire. Ça faisant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit.

Soudain il se redressa.

Il avait entendu un bruit derrière lui.

Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être Voldemort. Il avait été si discret pendant le début des vacances. Et puis il n'allait quand même pas venir l'attaquer ici, plein de moldus pourraient les voir.

Il se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien. Juste un tout petit buisson.

Ou alors, c'était peut-être quelqu'un de l'Ordre chargé de le surveiller. Peut-être Mondigus ou Tonks. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité, en tâtonnant devant lui mais il n'avait jamais rien trouvé et il avait préféré arrêter pour pas qu'on le prenne en plus pour un fou, car une fois, un groupe composé de jeunes de douze-treize ans, étaient passés derrière lui alors qu'il faisait ça et l'avaient regardé d'une façon très bizarre.

Il ne pouvait même pas demander à Mrs Figg si elle était au courant de quelque chose car la tante Pétunia avait appris qu'elle était partie en vacances en Allemagne. « Ils sont tous gros là-bas » _(NA : je n'ai rien contre les Allemands, en plus je vis à 20 km de la frontière)_ avait-elle déclaré. Elle ne doit pas regarder souvent son Dudlinouchet avait pensé Harry.

Un oiseau sortit du petit buisson.

« Fausse alerte ! » se dit-il pour lui-même. Il enleva les doigts de sa baguette, qu'il prenait toujours avec lui, même s'il n'était pas sensé faire de la magie, et il allait se recoucher quand il entendit les pas de plusieurs personnes qui courraient. Elles se rapprochaient de lui. Puis quelqu'un éclata de rire. Harry reconnu immédiatement ce rire, c'était celui de son cousin.

Mark Evans, un gamin du quartier qui devait avoir un peu plus de dix ans, passa devant Harry. Cela devait faire un moment déjà qu'il courrait car il était ruisselant de sueur et la couleur de son visage aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de l'oncle Vernon quand il est énervé. Il n'avait pas vu Harry, il fila tout droit mais il se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'affala par terre. Il voulut se relever mais il n'y parvint pas, il avait l'air d'avoir très mal à sa cheville.

Par contre, les voix des poursuiveurs se rapprochaient.

« Hé Big D ! Tu vas lui faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Je sais pas... Peut-être un crochet du droit suivit d'un bon coup de poing du gauche dans le ventre. Avec de la chance, il va peut-être vomir !!! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Fais gaffe Dud ! Pas qui te vomisse dessus ! »

Et leurs rires repartirent de plus belle.

Harry pensa aux mangemorts, ils avaient exactement le même comportement qu'eux. Ils allaient martyriser quelqu'un et la seule chose qu'ils faisaient avant, c'était de rigoler en pensant aux tortures qu'ils allaient lui infliger. Mais Harry se rassura, même si son cousin aurait été un sorcier – heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas –, il n'aurait jamais été accepté dans la bande à Voldemort, car il aurait été qualifié de sang impur, de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Son cousin et ses supporters apparurent enfin et quand ils virent que Evans était tombé par terre, leur visage s'illuminèrent comme si Noël était arrivé en avance.

« Oh le pauvre petit chéri ! » dit Gordon avec une voix aïgue. « Il est tombé ! Il va plus pouvoir courir se réfugier dans les jupes de sa maman ! Quel dommage ! »

« Mais moi, je vais pouvoir lui casser la gueule ! » rugit Dudley avec une voix qui ressemblait fortement à celle de son père quand il était en colère contre Harry.

Mark rampa jusqu'à un arbre où il saisit une branche morte. Il la brandit devant lui comme une épée. « Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, espèce de petits ! »

Assurément l'insulte ne plus pas aux quatre autres. Malcom, Gordon et Piers se mirent à grogner et Dudley leva ses poings tout en s'approchant de Mark.

« Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire ! » hurla Piers. « Dudley va te casser en deux ! »

Mark tenait toujours fermement son bâton devant lui et avait le regard de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il va souffrir mais qui se battra jusqu'au bout. 'Un vrai Gryffondor' songea Harry.

« Ça t'éclate toujours autant de frapper les plus petits que toi ! »

Ils sursautèrent. Aucun n'avait remarqué Harry.

« Tu dois te sentir fort ! » continua-t-il. « Quel bonheur de gagner à chaque fois ! Pourquoi tu ne te battrai pas pour une fois contre... je sais pas... contre Arnold MacFitt ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très doué en boxe ! Mais c'est vrai j'oubliais, il a dix-huit ans, il est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi ! »

Dudley sembla sortir de sa torpeur. « Dégage Potter ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _Popkin_ ? Tu ne veux pas que j'assiste à tes victoires ! »

En entendant _Popkin_, Dudley s'était tourné vers Harry. « Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ou ... »

« Ou quoi ? Tu me tapes dessus ! Oserais-tu seulement ? ». Harry regardait son cousin triomphalement. Il avait tant espéré le voir un jour confronté à ce dilemme : taper Harry et s'attendre à de lourdes représailles magiques, ou ne rien faire mais passer pour un nul devant ses amis. « Oh attention ! Ne réfléchis pas trop. Ton cerveau va finir par exploser. »

« Hé Harry ! » dit Malcolm tout en ricanant. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que Dud aurait peur de te taper dessus ! »

« Je sais pas », répondit Harry. « T'as qu'à lui demandé ! »

« Dud ? »

Dudley marmonna un truc où seuls les mots 'mes parents' furent compréhensibles.

« Vous voyez » renchérit Harry. « Le Duddly chéri ne veut pas se faire gronder par son papa et sa maman ! »

« Tu vas te taire ! » hurla Dudley.

« Heu... » dit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Heu... non ! ». Il se sentait vraiment heureux de pouvoir torturer ainsi Dudley. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un sentiment de joie, plutôt un sentiment de vengeance.

Harry regarda Mark Evans. Il était toujours par terre et avait toujours le bout de bois devant lui, mais il semblait figé. « Je te propose un truc Big D ! Pendant que je le ramène chez lui – Harry montra Mark –, toi et tes petits amis vous partez faire un tour dans la direction opposé et je considérerait que l'incident est clos. Tu as compris ? »

Voyant que son cousin ne réagissait pas, il se tourna vers Mark et lui pris le bâton. « Je t'empreinte ceci. » Et il se retourna vers Dudley en brandissant le bâton comme si c'était sa baguette. « J'espère que tu es d'accord, sinon... »

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend . Mais Dudley réagit tout de suite. En voyant le bâton, il devint livide et il marmonna un vague petit « oui ».

Harry s'apprêtait à se retourner pour relever Mark quand Piers parla : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Dud ! Si tu ne peux pas t'occuper de lui, nous allons le faire à ta place. Nous ne risquons rien nous. » Et Piers se positionna entre Dudley et Harry, les poings en l'air, prêt à se battre.

Mais pendant ce temps, Gordon s'était rapproché du banc où Harry était couché quelques instants auparavant. « Attends une seconde Piers ! Voyons voir ce que lisait Potter ! » Il saisit une feuille de papier. « Oh ! Une lettre ! Peut-être que Potter a une petite amie ! ... ou plutôt ... un petit ami ! » dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu' il avait laissé la lettre du résultat de ses BUSEs sur le banc. « Rends-moi ça Gordon ! »

« Non ! Voyons d'abord qui t'a écrit. » Harry voulut se précipiter sur Gordon mais Piers et Malcolm s'était déjà placé devant lui et l'empêchèrent de passer. « Je ne comprends rien ! Ça doit être un espèce de langage codé. Ça parle de BUSEs, de hibou... et sur la deuxième feuille, il y a écrit des trucs bizarres comme métamorphose, sortilège... »

« Je t'ai dit de me rendre ça ! »

Dudley qui avait regardé la scène, pour l'instant sans rien dire et sans rien faire, sembla se réveiller. « Venez avec moi les gars ! Pas besoin de lui casser la figure, cette lettre suffira largement. »

Ils regardèrent tous Dudley avec étonnement. « C'est toi le chef Big D ! » dit Gordon.

Et il partit en courant vers la sortie du parc avec la lettre de Harry. Dudley lui emboîta le pas, Piers et Malcolm fermèrent la marche.

« Espèce de sales moldus ! » hurla Harry.

Mais il ne prit pas la peine de les suivre. Il reverrait sa lettre. Dudley allait sûrement l'emmener à sa mère et son père pour qu'ils soient bien furieux quand il rentrerait au numéro 4 de Privet Drive.

« Comment tu les a appelés ? »

Harry sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié Mark Evans. « Ce n'était rien. Allez viens, je vais t'aider à rentrer chez toi. »

Harry pris la main de Mark, le souleva et lui tint le bras pour éviter qu'il tombe à force de marcher à cloche-pied.

« Tu n'as pas l'air si terrible pour un cas désespéré de St Brutus ! »

« Si c'est un compliment, merci. »

Ils arrivèrent en vu de la maison de Mark. Sa mère était sur le pas de la porte, en train de parler avec deux hommes. Quand elle aperçu son fils, elle hurla « Mark ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle vint en courant vers eux. « C'est lui ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant Harry.

« Mais non ! J'ai trébuché sur une racine dans le parc et je me suis fais mal à la cheville. Harry m'a proposé de m'aider à rentrer. »

« Oh ! » Elle sembla étonnée et se tourna vers Harry. « Et bien merci mon garçon ! Viens donc jusqu'à la maison. »

« Tu aurais du lui dire la vérité » chuchota Harry tandis qu'il suivait la mère de Mark.

« Mais c'est la vérité » répondit Mark. « J'ai trébuché sur une racine dans le parc et je me suis fais mal à la cheville. Pas besoin de préciser que ton cousin me poursuivait. J'ai déjà assez d'ennui avec lui et sa bande. »

Harry et Mark arrivèrent au niveau des deux hommes qui parlaient avec Mrs Evans. Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient élégamment vêtus... comme des aristocrates. « Les Evans doivent avoir de la parenté avec des nobles » pensa-t-il.

« Bon et bien merci Harry de m'avoir raccompagner » dit Mark en lui tendant la main.

« Ce n'est rien » répondit Harry en la lui serrant. « Et soignes bien cette cheville. »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Tu ne veux pas venir boire quelque chose » demanda Mrs Evans. « Tu as aidé mon fils, je dois te remercier. »

« Je suis désolé madame, mais il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi, avant que mon oncle et ma tante commence à imaginer ... à imaginer des choses ! » Il n'allait pas dire 'à imaginer que j'ai transformer votre fils en ballon gonflable' comme il l'avait fait autrefois avec la tante Marge.

« Comme tu veux » soupira-t-elle. « A une prochaine fois peut-être »

« Oui, au revoir madame Evans, au revoir Mark »

« Salut Harry et encore merci » lui dit Mark avec un énorme sourire de gratitude.

Harry se retourna pour repartir et croisa le regard d'un des deux aristocrates. Ça le gêna. Il était sûr que l'homme avait regardé sa cicatrice. « Mais après tout » pensa-t-il « ce ne doit pas être courant de voir un gamin avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ». Il lança un petit sourire et partit d'un pas nonchalant vers Privet Drive sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait.

Harry arriva au n4. Il ouvrit la porte et s'attendit à voir l'oncle Vernon fondre sur lui, mais il n'y avait personne dans l'entrée.

« Etrange » dit-il.

Il distingua dans la cuisine l'ombre de la tante Pétunia s'afférer à préparer le déjeuner. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre, pensant ainsi retarder le moment où il devrait subir les foudres de l'oncle Vernon, quand il entendit des voix qui criaient au premier « ... Honte ! Mon propre fils !... »

« Mais... »

« Ne me réponds pas ! »

Une porte claqua et Harry n'entendit plus la suite. Mais assurément, c'était Dudley qui passait un mauvais quart-d'heure et non pas lui. Harry ne put empêcher le même sentiment de vengeance qu'auparavant lui monter dans tout le corps. Pour une fois que Dudley se faisait disputer par ses parents. Harry ne se souvenait pas que ça se soit déjà produit.

La télévision du salon était allumée. Harry alla donc s'asseoir sur le canapé pour voir s'il n'y avait pas les informations sur une chaîne quelconque. Il allait saisir la télécommande quand une lettre à côté de celle-ci attira son attention. Le tampon était celui du collège de Smelting.

_Mr et Mrs Dursley,_

_En raison de l'événement qui s'est produit la veille de la période scolaire, où votre fils a déclaré « avoir confondu son professeur de mathématiques avec un punching-ball », les membres du personnel administratif de l'école se sont donc réunis pour débattre du sort qui serait réservé à Dudley Vernon Dursley. Au cours de cette réunion, il a été décidé que Mr Dudley Dursley pourrait continuer à étudier au collège de Smelting grâce notamment à ses remarquables performances en boxe qui permettent au collège de figurer parmis les meilleurs établissements du pays dans ce sport. Cependant, des efforts sont aussi attendus du côté de Dudley : il devra suivre le régime imposé par l'infirmière pour pouvoir porter des uniformes qui ne doivent pas lui être faits sur mesure, il devra augmenter sa moyenne générale d'au moins deux points et il devra faire preuve d'une attitude respectueuse envers ses professeurs. Un autre conseil aura lieu à la fin du premier trimestre qui décidera si votre fils est définitivement réintégrer au collège ou non._

_Je vous prie d'agréer mes ..._

Harry rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Alors comme ça Dudley avait été trop loin cette fois-ci. Ses parents ne pouvaient plus lui trouver d'excuses puisqu'ils avaient la preuve sous les yeux que Dudley n'était pas le petit ange qu'ils avaient cru avoir élevé. Et voilà pourquoi il était en train de se faire sermonner à l'étage. Les Dursley, qui avait horreur de tout ce qui avait attrait à l'imagination, étaient pourtant dedans depuis plus de seize ans, et dur en était la chute.

Mais ce qui fit le plus rire Harry, c'est la raison pour laquelle le collège acceptait de laisser une chance à Dudley « _grâce notamment à ses remarquables performances en boxe » _: pour le prestige de l'école. Dudley ne devait être bon qu'en sport. Une image s'imposa aux yeux de Harry : la tête de Goyle. Dudley était comme Goyle, que bon à taper sur les autres.

Il reposa la lettre lorsqu'il remarqua un gros livre, qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, posé sur la table basse. Il le saisit puis l'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était pas un livre, c'était un album photo. Un album photo remplit de photos moldus.

Les premières pages était remplies de photos en noir et blanc et d'autres donc la couleur avait passé. Elle montrait toute une petite fille mince, avec un grand cou et de longs cheveux regroupés en deux nattes. D'abord la petite fille était seule, puis sur une balançoire, puis avec un chien et enfin avec ses parents. Harry compris que ça devait être la tante Pétunia avec ses grands-parents maternels. Il tourna les autres pages pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une photo de sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite fille mais les pages suivantes étaient remplis de tête de Dudley bébé, ce qui n'intéressant pas grandement Harry. Il revint donc sur la photo où il y avait ses grands-parents.

La tante Pétunia ne lui en avait jamais parlé dans les dix ans où il avait vécu constamment dans cette maison.

BANG

Harry sursauta. Dans sa précipitation à récupérer la lettre de Smelting, la tante Pétunia, que Harry n'avait pas vu arriver, s'était cogné le genou dans un des coings de la table basse.

« Viens mettre la table ! » hurla-t-elle dans une voix qui essayait de ne pas montrer qu'elle s'était fait horriblement mal.

« De quoi sont-ils morts ? »

Assurément, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait de Harry. « Quoi ? De quoi tu me parles ? »

« Mes grands-parents ? » précisa Harry en montrant l'album photo. « De quoi sont-ils morts ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir comme-ci cette question était au-dessus de sa connaissance mais elle se décida enfin « Elle avait une grave maladie du cœur. Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture en allant chercher des médicaments pour elle. Elle est morte quelque temps plus tard de sa maladie. Et maintenant viens mettre la table ! »

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. C'était la première fois que la tante Pétunia parlait à Harry de ses grands-parents, cela lui faisait bizarre. Comme-ci tout d'un coup, il se rendait compte que sa tante était de sa famille et qu'elle avait bien plus de chose à partager avec Harry qu'elle ne voulait laisser l'entendre.

Il aurait voulu poser plus de questions comme 'comment s'appelaient-ils ?' ou 'étaient-ils gentils ?' mais il n'en eut pas le temps car l'oncle Vernon déboula dans le salon avec autant de violence qu'un Cognard.

Il donna deux feuilles, que Harry reconnu comme étant sa lettre des résultats des BUSEs, à la tante Pétunia puis se dirigea vers Harry « NE LAISSES PLUS JAMAIS TRAINER TES AFFAIRES ! » Il avait le visage encore plus violacé qu'à l'ordinaire « SI JAMAIS QUELQU'UN DECOUVRAIT QUELQUE CHOSE SUR TON ANORMALITE, CE SERAIT ... CE SERAIT ... NOUS TE METTRIONS IMMEDIATEMENT A LA PORTE ».

Il se retourna vers sa femme « Devant les amis de Dudley ! Imagines s'ils avaient compris quelque chose ! Heureusement que Dudley est intelligent et a vite réagit ! »

La tante Pétunia le regarda avec ses petits yeux perçants et lui jeta les deux parchemins à la figure « Viens mettre la table maintenant ! »

Le déjeuner se passa sans incident. Personne ne fit allusion à la lettre de Harry et l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia se comportèrent avec Dudley comme avant, comme s'il n'allait pas être peut-être renvoyé de Smelting.

Après avoir mangé, l'oncle Vernon décida que Harry devait enlever les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin pendant que lui irait acheter au magasin de bricolage du coin, un système d'arrosage automatique. Dudley, bien sûr, pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Harry se rendit donc dans le jardin. Quinze minutes plus tard, il vit passer Dudley qui venait chercher son BMX qu'il avait eu à Noël. Harry se demandait comment le vélo pouvait tenir sous le poing de Dudley. Certes, Dudley était moins gros, mais il était encore très lourd. Il se demandait aussi s'il arrivait à faire des figures ou s'il se prenait une gamelle à chaque fois. Harry étouffa un rire en imaginant la tête de Dudley collée sur le macadam.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un gros BOUM, puis les cris hystériques de la tante Pétunia. Dudley venait sûrement de se casser la figure.

Après quelques mauvaises herbes enlevées en plus, il vit apparaître sa tante dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine « Harry ! Viens là tout de suite ! »

Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire cette fois-ci.

« Prépare moi deux tasses de thé. Une pauvre femme à foncer dans le vélo de Dudley. Elle est dans le salon, elle a l'air d'aller bien. Elle ne veut pas que j'appelle un docteur. » En disant ça, la tante Pétunia avait plutôt l'air soulagé. « Apporte nous les tasses dans le salon et dépêche toi ! »

« Oui tante Pétunia. » Il regarda sa tante partir. 'Une pauvre femme à foncer dans le vélo de Dudley' plutôt Dudley a foncé dans cette pauvre femme.

Une fois le thé prêt, Harry remplit deux tasses et les posa sur un plateau. Il prit le plateau et se dirigea vers le salon. Comme il avait les deux mains prises, il poussa la porte avec son dos, ne voyant donc pas qui était l'invitée de la tante Pétunia. Mais quand il se retourna, la vue de la femme assise sur le canapé lui coupa le souffle... et il lâcha le plateau.


	2. Invasion à Privet Drive

J'ai oublié de mettre ça au 1er chapitre :

**Auteur **: Darla01  
  
**Rating** : G (pour l'instant, ça pourrait changer selon mon inspiration)  
  
**Spoilers** : les 5 HP les 2 petits livres annexes  
  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages de l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai créé, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

Merci beaucoup à Tilise et Abel pour vos reviews.

La suite maintenant.

**Chapitre 2**

**Invasion à Privet Drive**

La tante Pétunia laissa échapper un cri quand le plateau toucha le sol et que les tasses se brisèrent sous le choc, libérant de ce fait le thé qu'elles contenaient sur le carrelage brillant du salon.

« Harry ! » Elle se retourna vers son invitée. « Je suis désolée, il est un peu ... dérangé ! » Puis revenant vers Harry. « Et toi ! Mais vas-donc chercher une serpillière ! »

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Ce que disait sa tante semblait loin, très loin de lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle se trouve dans la même pièce. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui était une des personne que Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir à Privet Drive, dans cette maison, avec ces habits, allant boire le thé avec la tante Pétunia, elle, pourtant si attachée à ne fréquenter que des gens normaux.

Le cerveau de Harry se remit lentement en marche et il réussit à articuler quelque chose « Professeur McGonagall ! »

« Bonjour Potter ! » Comme Harry avait toujours cet air ahuri et ne disait rien, elle ajouta « Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir ! »

Elle souriait. Par contre la tante Pétunia avait viré de sa couleur rouge gênée au vert malade. Elle regardait alternativement Harry, puis la femme assise sur son canapé que son neveu avait appelé professeur et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Si son mari aurait été là, elle aurait sûrement hurlé pour appeler à l'aide, mais pour l'instant, il était dehors. Elle se contenta donc à observer les débris des tasses qui jonchaient aux pieds de Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall dut s'en apercevoir car elle déclara « Ne vous en faites pas pour cela ! » Elle sortit sa baguette. La tante Pétunia fit un bond sur le canapé et essaya de s'écarter le plus possible de cette femme en se collant contre l'accoudoir. « _Reparo _!_ Recurvite _! » Les tasses se ressoudèrent et le thé disparut, laissant le sol immaculé comme il l'était avant que Harry ne fasse tombé le plateau. Elle rangea sa baguette.

Harry n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Le professeur McGonagall, son professeur de métamorphose et directrice de maison à Poudlard ! Poudlard... Cela lui semblait bien loin maintenant, après les événements de cet fin de trimestre, le temps où il prenait des notes pendant son cours. Mais que venait-elle dont faire ici, si loin du monde de la magie ?

Il l'observa. Elle portait un tailleur écossais avec une chemise beige et une veste de la même couleur que la jupe. Cela faisait étrange de la voir ainsi vêtue. Il l'avait toujours vu avec une robe de sorcier ou en robe de chambre lorsqu'il se faisait prendre lors de ses virées nocturnes. Mais là, elle ressemblait à une parfaite moldue, dans le même genre que la tante Pétunia, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à la faire entrer dans sa maison, la voyant comme quelqu'un avec qui partager ses commérages pour la faire oublier que Dudley venait de la renverser en vélo.

La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas changé était sa coiffure. Toujours chignon serré et toujours les mêmes lunettes.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit ces deux formules, Harry se sentit encore plus choqué qu'avant. Il connaissait son professeur comme étant très respectueuse des lois, surtout celles qui concernaient la restriction d'usage de la magie devant des personnes dépourvus du moindre don. Pourtant là, elle venait d'effectuer deux sorts, devant sa tante, dans une maison de moldus, à Privet Drive.

Cette pensée le fit frémir. Et si le ministère de la magie croyait que c'était lui qui avait envoyé ces sorts. Il se ferait renvoyer de Poudlard immédiatement, sans aucune audience disciplinaire pour le sauver cette fois-ci. Et puis une autre pensée vint à son esprit. Le professeur McGonagall était tellement différente, tellement loin de ce qu'il lui connaissait de d'habitude. Et si ce n'était pas elle qui se trouvait devant lui mais quelqu'un qui avait pris du Polynectar.

« Je sais ce que vous devez penser Potter. » Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, elle continua : « Vous devez penser que c'est peut-être un piège, que je suis un peu bizarre aujourd'hui, mais sachez que c'est tout à fait moi, que je ne suis pas une vulgaire copie et que s'il le faut pour vous le prouvez, je pourrais me transformer immédiatement dans ma forme animagnus ! ».

Harry mit longtemps à assimiler que la dernière phrase de son professeur, même si elle n'était pas une question, attendait une réponse. « Non, non, ça ira » dit-il avec empressement. Il ne voulait pas qu'un chat apparaisse dans le salon, la tante Pétunia n'y survivrait peut-être pas.

Le professeur regarda les tasses et le plateau. « Potter, allez donc nous refaire du thé, prenez-vous une tasse et tachez de ne pas renversé cette fois-ci ».

Harry ramassa le plateau et partit à la cuisine. Tandis qu'il préparait du thé, il entendit clairement le professeur McGonagall parler à sa tante, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire.

Quand le thé fut enfin prêt et versé dans les trois tasses, il se dépêcha de retourner au salon. 

Sa tante avait toujours une expression de crainte sur son visage et essayait de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir si on pouvait l'apercevoir depuis l'extérieur. Cependant quand elle regarda Harry, il put distinguer aussi une petite pointe de gaieté et de satisfaction.

Il posa le plateau sur la table basse, prit sa tasse et s'assit sur le fauteuil devant McGonagall. « Bien ! Comme je le disais à votre tante avant que vous ne reveniez Potter, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque je n'ai pas fait attention et je n'ai pas vu votre cousin arrivé. J'étais complètement ailleurs, je pensais à l'année scolaire qui va venir et ... Je m'éloigne un peu du sujet là, désolée. »

L'attitude de son professeur était de plus en plus étrange.

« Oui, bon, tout cela pour vous dire que je suis venue ici pour vous annoncer que l'on viendrait vous chercher demain en fin d'après-midi pour passer le reste des vacances dans un autre endroit ».

Harry sentit un sentiment de joie se répandre dans tout son corps. « Oh ! Très bien ! ». Il essayait de ne pas paraître trop heureux.

Son professeur vida sa tasse de thé d'un seul coup et se leva « je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai été contente de vous voir Potter ». Elle se dirigea vers la porte, Harry la suivit. « Oh ! J'oubliais ! » Elle se retourna vers Harry. « Félicitations pour vos BUSEs. J'ai été très contente de vos résultats, vous faites honneur à votre maison. J'attends votre hibou, mais je pense que la carrière dont vous m'avez parlé le trimestre dernier vous soit tout à fait accessible et vous pouvez l'envisager très fortement ».

Elle se tourna vers sa tante : « votre neveu vous a dit ? Il a obtenu 10 BUSEs à ses examens. C'est un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Sur ce. A bientôt. »

Elle alla vers la porte et Harry la raccompagna. « Au revoir Potter, je pense qu'on se reverra à l'école. »

« Au revoir professeur ! »

Il ferma la porte et quand il se retourna, sa tante était là et lui faisait face. « Alors comme ça tu es doué en cette chose qui fait ton anormalité ! » Elle n'avait pas du faire attention à ce qu'il y avait écrit dans la lettre de Harry le matin, c'étant juste préoccupé du fait que c'était une lettre contenant des mots qui pouvaient expliquer ce qu'il était vraiment. « Que cela ne te monte pas la grosse tête et ne te fasses faire tu-sais-quoi à tout bout de champ. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le droit, sinon tu serais renvoyé de ton école de cinglés. »

Elle se retourna et partit vers le salon tout en hurlant : « Et je ne veux plus jamais voir des gens de ton espèce dans ma maison ! »

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des congratulations pour ses bonnes notes de la part de la tante Pétunia. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Surtout pas en primaire quand il rentrait avec des bulletins bien meilleurs que ceux de Dudley.

Il remonta dans sa chambre et fit sa valise. Ses affaires ne s'étaient pas trop éparpillées dans la chambre vu que cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'il était de retour à Little Whining.

Quand il eut fini, il s'étala sur son lit pour attendre l'heure du dîner.

Il réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas où il allait passer le reste des vacances, ni qui allait venir le chercher. Dans sa confusion de voir McGonagall ici, il n'avait même pas pensé à le lui demander. Peut-être irait-il au Terrier ? D'un côté, il avait envie d'y aller, voir Ron et les Weasley, pouvoir jouer au Quidditch lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien, cela lui permettrait d'arrêter de penser à Sirius en permanence. Mais d'un autre côté, les Weasley n'arrêteraient pas de lui demander s'il va bien, de surveiller les moindres de ses faits et gestes (au cas où il aurait des tendances sucidaires), et ça, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter.

Chez Hermione ? Non. Il ne savait même pas où elle habitait vraiment, elle lui avait juste dit que c'était à l'Ouest de l'Angleterre, et dans sa dernière lettre, elle disait qu'elle partait deux semaines en août en Turquie.

Ce qu'il appréhendait le plus, c'était de devoir retourner au Square Grimmauld. Etre dans la maison de Sirius, après ce qu'il lui était arrivé... Si seulement il avait mieux étudié l'occlumancie et qu'il avait ravalé sa fierté face à Rogue, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu pénétrer ses rêves. Ses rêves... Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus de rêves des activités de Voldemort ou qu'il ne ressentait plus son humeur. Depuis l'examen d'histoire de la magie en fait. Certes, il refaisait le cauchemar du cimetière avec la mort de Cédric et à cela venait s'ajouter la nuit au département des mystères, mais moins souvent que l'année dernière.

Hedwige pénétra soudain par la fenêtre.

« Te voilà ! Où étais-tu donc ces deux derniers jours ? » Il se leva et s'approcha de sa cage. « Nous partons de chez les Dursley demain soir. » Elle lui tendit sa patte où une lettre est était accrochée « Oh ! Tu étais chez les Weasley. Merci. » Il posa la lettre sur la commode, ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un cookie qui devait dater d'au moins une semaine. « Tiens, c'est le dernier. Il n'est pas très frais, mais quand même moins dur que ceux d'Hagrid. » Il lui donna le biscuit et Hedwige hulula d'un ton appréciateur.

Harry se recoucha sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre. Elle venait de Ron.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai une super nouvelle. Dumbledore a réussit à convaincre Bill de demander une année sabbatique aux gobelins afin qu'il puisse devenir notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il a pris qu'une seule année, comme ça il évite la malédiction de ce poste (Maman ne souhaite pas trop qu'il meurt !). __Comme il est maintenant officiellement professeur de Poudlard, il a reçu tous les résultats des examens de Poudlard (donc nos BUSEs). Hermione a eu 13 BUSEs (alors qu'on est sensé en avoir 12 au maximum !). Elle doit être folle de joie ! J'ai vu que tu en as eu 10, félicitations ! Tu vas être content, Malefoy n'a pas réussit à te battre (il en a eu aussi 10). Crabbe et Goyle en ont eu deux chacun ! Mais bon, je te reparlerai de tout ça quand on se verra. Faudrait-pas que je devienne comme Hermione et que j'arrête pas de parler de cours ! (Bill risque aussi de me tuer quand il verra que je lui ai emprunté sa lettre de Poudlard !). Papa a appris que tu allais au Square Grimmauld bientôt. On se verra là-bas à partir de la troisième semaine d'août parce que nous partons demain (mes parents, Ginny et moi) voir Charlie en Roumanie. Je suis trop content, j'étais déjà allé plusieurs fois voir Bill mais jamais Charlie. Ma mère a toujours eu peur que l'on se fasse manger par un dragon !_

_Bon je te laisse._

_Passe de bonnes vacances loin de ton oncle et ta tante._

_Ron_

Ce serait donc Bill le nouveau prof de DCFM, pensa Harry. Plus de Ombrage à se farcir. De toute façon, ça aurait étonné Harry si elle serait revenu après l'incident avec les centaures.

Cette lettre fixait aussi Harry sur sa destination. Il passerait le reste de ses vacances à Londres. Il appréhendait maintenant le lendemain, lorsqu'il serait obligé de rentrer dans cette maison. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de vivre là où Sirius avait vécu pendant un an. Et qu'allait-il pouvoir faire là-bas ? Ses devoirs ? Ranger la maison ? Il serait tout seul et cela l'étonnerait qu'on veuille bien l'accepter au réunion de l'Ordre.

Il passa ainsi le reste de la soirée à méditer sur sa prochaine journée.

-------------

Le lendemain matin se passa comme les autres matinées. Harry se leva, descendit manger puis partit se promener. Il ne rencontra personne, ni Dudley et sa bande, ni Mark Evans, ni une vieille grand-mère qu'il l'insulterait sur sa tenue vestimentaire.

Au déjeuner, la tante Pétunia s'était surpassé pour le dernier repas de Harry en sa compagnie. Elle avait fait son plat préféré ! Des choux de Bruxelles ! Même l'oncle Vernon avait grogné en apercevant son assiette. Après le repas, Harry devait faire la vaisselle pendant que les autres regardaient les informations sur la télévision au-dessus du réfrigérateur.

Aujourd'hui, ça parlait de la création d'une nouvelle voiture de luxe. L'oncle Vernon salivait, Dudley s'émerveillait sur le petit frigo que l'on pouvait avoir en option à l'arrière, quant à la tante Pétunia, elle n'avait pas l'air grandement intéressé et préférait regarder du côté des nouveaux voisins.

« Il font bien du bruit », grogna-t-elle. « J'espère qu'ils vont se calmer. » Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour mieux les voir. « Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avaient une fille ! » Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et tendit encore plus le cou. « Eh ! Elle vient par ici. Elle a du remarqué Dudley et veut faire connaissance avec lui ! » Elle se précipita vers son fils et vérifia qu'il était bien coiffé. « Tu es parfait ! Aucune fille ne te résisterait ! »

Harry réprima un fou rire. C'est sûr ! Aucune fille ne résisterait à l'envie de partir en courant en voyant Dudley !

La sonnette se fit entendre.

« Vas-y fils ! Montre lui que tu es un homme » ajouta l'oncle Vernon.

Harry tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait dans le hall d'entrée.

« Salut ! »

« Bonjour. Tu dois être Dudley. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Liv Enriloc. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en avance. Je viens chercher Harry. »

Harry arrêta d'essuyer l'assiette qu'il tenait en main. Il n'y avait plus un bruit provenant de l'entrée. Sa tante et son oncle semblait comme figés.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il n'est pas là ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'avais bien dit à Tonks de venir à l'heure qu'avait dit McGonagall. Mais tu comprends, elle était tellement pressée de le revoir. »

Dudley ne parlait toujours pas.

« Bon ben, je repasserai plus tard ! Heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. »

Harry posa son assiette, jeta son chiffon et se précipita dans le hall manquant, dans sa précipitation, de s'étaler par terre. En la voyant, Harry comprit pourquoi la tante Pétunia s'était encore fait avoir, comme avec le professeur McGonagall la veille, et avait l'air tellement excité que Dudley la rencontre. Elle avait l'air d'une parfaite moldue. Elle portait un haut moulant blanc avec un pantalon large beige, une fine ceinture noire, qui était plutôt là pour faire joli, et des baskets bleues marines et blanches. Ses cheveux raides étaient châtains et elle avait la peau très blanche ce qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux bruns.

« Non, attends, ne pars pas, Harry est là ! » Il s'arrêta au niveau de Dudley. « Heu... Je veux dire je suis là ! » Il lui tendit sa main. « Je suis Harry. »

Elle serra sa main avec entrain. « Et moi c'est Liv. »

La tante Pétunia apparut soudain de l'autre côté de Dudley. « Nos nouveaux voisins sont des gens... des gens... comme lui ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant Harry du doigt.

« Oh non ! Ce sont de parfaits moldus. Tonks a trébuché devant chez eux, sa baguette est tombée et leur canapé s'est mis à danser. Je voulais l'aider mais comme je ne suis pas sensée faire de la magie, elle m'a envoyé chercher Harry pendant qu'elle réparait tout ça. » Liv regarda Harry avec un sourire qui devait signifié : 'C'est la tornade Tonks !'

Si Harry avait eu un doute sur qui était cette 'Liv', si c'était un piège tendu par Voldemort, le doute s'était très vite dissipé car la maladresse de Tonks était une preuve suffisante. Personne ne pouvait l'égaler, seule elle pouvait produire de telle catastrophe.

Cependant la tante Pétunia n'avait pas l'air aussi soulagé que Harry. Liv avait dit 3 mots interdits. Elle saisit Dudley qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que Harry était arrivé, l'emmena à la cuisine et ferma violemment la porte.

« Désolé. Mon oncle et ma tante sont un peu paranoïaques en ce qui concerne notre monde. »

« Je vois », dit-elle avec un petit rire ironique. « Bon, j'espère que ta valise est prête ? »

« Oui, elle est dans ma chambre, il faut juste que je la descende. »

« Je viens t'aider. »

Liv suivit Harry à l'étage puis l'aida à descendre la valise et la cage d'Hedwige. Arrivés en bas, Tonks les attendait à la porte.

« Oh bonjour Harry ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! » Elle le serra dans ses bras. « Je n'ai pas pu venir avec Liv parce que j'ai eu... comment dire, j'ai eu... euh... un petit incident de parcours ! »

« Oui, je sais. Liv m'en a touché un mot. » Harry croisa le regard de Liv et dut se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Ah d'accord ! » Sa voix semblait légèrement frustrée. « Tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ? »

« Attendez une minute, je reviens. »

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte. L'oncle Vernon était toujours assis à la même place mais son visage avait pris une teinte violacée. Quant à la tante Pétunia, elle était occupée à laver la main droite de Dudley, celle qu'il avait du tendre à Liv, de peur qu'il ne soit infesté de 'microbes de magie'.

« A l'année prochaine » tenta-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Il ferma la porte et repartit donc vers la sortie.

« C'est bon ! On peut partir maintenant. »

« OK » dit Tonks. « On va prendre le Magicobus sur Magnolia Crescent. Il y a un endroit très discret. » Elle saisit la cage de Hedwige pendant que Harry prenait une poignée de sa valise et Liv l'autre. « Ah oui ! » reprit-elle. « J'allais oublier ! Remus m'a dit que tu te méfierais peut-être. Alors pour te prouver que nous sommes les _gentils_, je dois te dire que 'pour le bonheur de tout le monde, Servilus n'a jamais perdu son caleçon'. Je n'ai pas très bien compris la signification de ce message mais il a dit que tu comprendrais. »

Harry sourit « Oui, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris. » Ce message de Lupin était la suite du souvenir de Rogue que Harry n'avait pas pu voir entièrement. « Merci Tonks. Mais tu pourrais lui dire que ta maladresse était une preuve suffisante. »

« Ouais, c'est ça » répondit-elle froidement.

Ils arrivèrent sur Magnolia Crescent et Tonks appela le Magicobus. A peine la porte s'était-elle ouverte que Harry avait déjà hâte d'en sortir.

« Oh Harry ! Quel bonheur de revoir ! Eh Ernie, devines quoi ? Harry Potter refait un voyage avec nous ! Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ? On te voit souvent en ce moment. Tu ne peux plus te passer de nous depuis que tu nous as découverts ! »

« Euh... Bonjour Stan. »

« Mais que je suis malpoli ! Montez ! Eh bien dis-donc Harry, tu voyages en charmante compagnie ! » Stan avait maintenant aperçu les deux filles qui accompagnaient Harry et semblait soudain très intéressé. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

«Euh... Moi c'est Liv et elle c'est Tonks. » Liv semblait un peu décontenancée par l'attitude du contrôleur.

« Enchanté ! » dit-il avec entrain. Harry eut la nette impression de revoir Stan deux ans auparavant, quand il essayait d'impressionner les vélanes à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il était en train de refaire le même petit jeu.

Mais Tonks y mit fin très rapidement. « Ouais, nous aussi. C'est déjà combien par personne ? »

Stan lui dit un prix et Tonks paya pour les trois. « Venez, on va s'installer à l'étage » ordonna-t-elle.

Stan eut l'air déçu et les regarda partir.

« Qu'il est idiot celui-là » ajouta-t-elle. « On était dans ce foutu bus y'a même pas une demi-heure et il ne se rappelle déjà plus. »

Harry n'avait jamais vu Tonks aussi énervé. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu énervé pour ainsi dire. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer. Mais il préféra ne pas lui poser de questions.

Il détourna son attention sur Liv. Qui était cette fille ? D'où pouvait-elle bien sortir ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard.

« Tu te demandes d'où je sors ? »

« Euh... Oui, un peu. »

« Je viens de France. J'ai passé tout le début de ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons et maintenant je viens finir mes études à Poudlard. »

« Tu n'as pas trop l'accent français ! »

« C'est normal, je suis née et j'ai grandi à Londres. Nous sommes partis en France une année avant que je commence mes études de magie. »

« Oh ! Je vois. Mais pourquoi es-tu de retour ici ? Ce n'est pas bien la France ? »

« Mes parents... »

« Ils ont voulu revenir ? »

« Ils sont... Ils sont morts. »

« Oh ! Désolé. » Harry regrettai maintenant d'avoir été aussi curieux.

« C'est pas grave. Ça fait presque un an. »

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il était vraiment d'une telle délicatesse. Liv, quant à elle, se mit à regarder le paysage. Harry pensa qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de parler de la mort de Sirius comme ça dans un an. Cet incident lui avait ôté toute notion de vie future, il ne vivait plus maintenant qu'au jour le jour, attendant de voir comment se dérouleront la suite des événements.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans une atmosphère pesante. Liv regardant le paysage, Tonks, toujours renfrognée, fixant un point devant elle, et Harry perdu dans ses pensées.


	3. Retour au n°12

Voilà le chapitre 3. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire parce que Harry est quand même beaucoup bouleversé par la mort de Siruis à la fin du tome 5.

Laissez une review bonne ou mauvaise.

Merci à **Abel**, mon seul reviewer. Pour l'action et le suspens, c'est dans le chapitre 4.

Bonne lecture. (j'espère)

**Chapitre 3**

**Retour au n12**

Quand ils descendirent du Magicobus au Square Grimmauld, c'était en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne, comme si ce lieu était abandonné. Ils purent donc attendre tranquillement que la maison du n12 apparaisse pour qu'ils puissent entrer.

Les rideaux cachant les tableaux étaient toujours là. Harry se retourna vers Tonks mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait déjà trébuché sur la marche d'entrée et, par le fait, heurté le porte-parapluies qui s'apprêtait à s'effondrer par terre avec un énorme bruit de casse qui réveillerait à coup sûr les portraits.

Harry voulut se boucher les oreilles mais il n'eut pas besoin de se donner cette peine, car Liv, avec un réflexe étonnant, avait saisit le porte-parapluies avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

« Merci » murmura Tonks.

« C'est rien » répondit Liv. Et avec un haussement d'épaule elle ajouta « en deux semaines, j'ai pris l'habitude ! »

Elles aidèrent Harry a monté ses valises dans sa chambre. Mais quand Harry revit le tableau de Phineas Nigellus vide, tous ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

« Merci » dit-il. « Je pense que je vais rester un peu seul ici. »

Liv sortit immédiatement mais Tonks avait l'air de vouloir parler : « Harry... »

« S'il te plait Tonks ! Tu n'as pas dit un mot pendant tout le trajet, je voudrais pouvoir faire la même chose maintenant ! »

« Comme tu voudras ! »

Il regarda Tonks fermer la porte puis il s'effondra sur le ventre sur son lit, sa respiration étouffée par l'oreiller.

Il avait été dur avec Tonks, mais c'était pour qu'elle ne le voit pas dans cet état. Avant de revenir ici, la disparition de Sirius lui avait semblé lointaine, irréelle. Mais maintenant qu'il était dans la maison des Black, cela lui sembla plus réel que jamais.

Il se rappela les bons souvenirs qu'il avait passé ici : le nettoyage de la maison, plus un jeu qu'une corvée, les blagues véreuses de Mondingus, les maladresses de Tonks, Noël. Et c'était surtout dans cette maison que Harry avait bien pu connaître son parrain, qu'il avait rigolé avec lui sur les plaisanteries des jumeaux ou sur celles des maraudeurs que Sirius lui avait racontées. C'était ici qu'il avait su que Sirius était un véritable Gryffondor en n'acceptant pas le modèle de vie que voulaient lui imposer ses parents, c'est à dire le mode de vie 'Sang-pur'.

Oui, Sirius était un très bon Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa liberté et sa vie en venant au Ministère de La Magie pour sauver Harry et les autres.

S'il n'avait pas été si bête. S'il avait ravalé sa fierté devant Rogue et qu'il avait bien étudié l'occlumancie, Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu posséder ses rêves.

Et s'il n'avait pas paniqué et avait été plus intelligent, il aurait pensé au miroir que Sirius lui avait offert et il aurait pu voir qu'il allait bien. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu croire au mensonge de Kreattur.

Il se mit sur le dos. Ses yeux ruisselaient et ses joues étaient complètement trempées.

Tout était bien de sa faute si Sirius était parti. Il avait encore eu de la chance qu'un de ses amis n'ait pas été tué par un mangemort.

Les mangemorts... Tous ceux ayant participé à l'attaque étaient maintenant à Azkaban. Tous sauf Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius et la tante de Tonks... et de Drago Malefoy. C'était elle qui avait poussé, par un sort, Sirius à travers le voile. Harry lui en avait voulu à mort ! Tout ce qu'il avait pensé sur le moment était de le venger, de la faire souffrir. Il lui avait envoyé un sortilège impardonnable, le sortilège d'Endoloris. Il avait atteint son but mais sans grand effet. Mais c'était quand même un sortilège impardonnable. Il méritait une condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu une seule remontrance, pas même un petit mot pour lui dire que ce n'était pas bien. Harry était sûr que c'était dû au fait qu'il était le 'Survivant', 'Celui qui a Survécu'. Personne n'avait l'air de comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait rien de particulier mais que c'était grâce à l'amour de sa mère.

En plus de la mort de Sirius, il y avait maintenant aussi cette prophétie. Stupide prophétie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le désigne lui ? Avant même qu'il soit né, cette prophétie avait déjà décidé que sa vie serait un enfer. Cela aurait pu être Neville, mais Neville n'a aucune marque faite par Voldemort, ce qui prouve bien que c'est Harry qui a été marqué comme égal grâce à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

------------

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi à ruminer dans sa chambre.

Quand Liv vint le chercher pour le dîner, il n'ouvrit pas la porte et dit à travers celle-ci qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Il se leva pour se regarder dans la glace. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Il avait les yeux bouffis et énormément rouges et ses joues étaient tellement mouillées qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait pris une douche.

« Les amis sont les meilleurs des mouchoirs » lui dit le miroir.

Harry hocha la tête pour dire merci et retourna sur son lit.

------------

Sa nuit fut très agitée, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début des vacances il y a deux semaines.

Il revit la nuit au département des mystères, puis la nuit au cimetière et il fit un autre rêve où il se prenait pour un serpent, comme lorsqu'il avait vu Mr Weasley se faire attaqué, et il dévorait tout le monde qui croisait son chemin.

Quand il se réveilla, le jour commençait à pointer et il mit quelques instants à se rappeler où il était.

Il était dans sa chambre au n12. Il ne voulait pas rester encore toute la journée dans cette chambre. Mais voir les autres... En plus Tonks devait lui en vouloir pour lui avoir parlé ainsi la veille.

Il s'habilla et sortit discrètement dans le couloir. Il alla vers la chambre de la mère à Sirius et entra. Buck était toujours là. Harry s'inclina et Buck répondit presque immédiatement. Il s'assit à côté de l'hypogriffe qui pencha la tête pour être caressé.

« Au moins, tu ne me demandes pas si je vais bien toi ! »

Harry commença une conversation avec l'animal. « Tu n'as pas de chance à rester là enfermé ! Peut-être aurions-nous mieux fait de te laisser mourir ? La mort semble apaisante des fois. Je devrais peut-être monter au dernier étage et sauter par la fenêtre, comme ça je retrouverais mes parents et Sirius. En plus, les moldus ne me verrais pas et les membres de l'Ordre ne penseraient pas à regarder dans le jardin, j'aurais tout le temps de me vider de mon sang avant qu'on retrouve mon corps. »

L'hypogriffe lui répondit en lui donnant un petit coup de tête affectueux sur son bras.

« Je me demande pourquoi j'ai voulu aller à Gryffondor. J'aurais mieux fait de laisser le choipeau m'envoyer à Serpentard, comme ça je serais devenu ami avec Malefoy et je n'aurais plus aucun sentiment aujourd'hui, je ne souffrirais pas autant. »

Les heures défilèrent mais Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Il n'avait pas faim, il lui semblait ne plus pouvoir avoir jamais faim.

Il devait être un peu plus de cinq heure quand il entendit de faibles coups à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit et Liv entra. Elle la ferma délicatement comme si elle voulait ne pas faire de bruit, se retourna vers l'hypogriffe et s'inclina.

Harry se tapit dans l'ombre au fond de la pièce. Peut-être venait-elle juste voir Buck ?

Elle commença à le caresser. « Tonks m'a dit que tu te cachais ici Harry. Tu sais, tu l'as beaucoup inquiété. »

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un mouchoir. « Elle n'a pas arrêté de tourner en rond toute la matinée. Elle a cassé trois verres, une assiette et elle a laissé tomber une bouteille neuve de Bieraubeurre par terre. »

Harry esquissa un sourire en imaginant la tornade ambulante que devait être Tonks.

« Ah ! Enfin autre chose que de la tristesse. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Sors d'ici ! » Pourquoi le faisait-elle rire ? Il n'avait pas le droit de rire.

« Ça, il n'en ai pas question ! Tu as passé assez de temps ici à te morfondre et te lamenter sur ton sort. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne me connais même pas » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Je ne te connais peut-être pas mais je peux comprendre ce que ça fait de perdre des personnes à qui tu tiens ! » Elle commençait à s'énerver. « Il faut que je te rappelle pourquoi je suis de retour en Angleterre ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait... » Il se mit à hurler. « ÇA M'ETONNERAIT QUE TU SOIS RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DE LA PERSONNE A QUI TU TIENS LE PLUS, LA PERSONNE QUI N'HESTITAIT PAS A BRAVER LE DANGER ET LES INTERDITS JUSTE POUR TE VOIR OU POUR T'AIDER... » Harry s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il avait crié vraiment fort.

« Il fallait que ça sorte ». Elle avait dit cela d'une voix très douce.

Harry la regarda. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il pouvait voir ses yeux de très près maintenant. Ils étaient bruns très foncé presque noir. Il ne la connaissait pas pourtant ses yeux inspirait une telle paix, une telle confiance qu'il avait envie de tout lui dire, tous les sentiments qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cependant aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche alors il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Tonks m'a raconté, elle m'a parlé de l'attaque au Ministère. Les journaux en parlaient bien sûr, mais elle m'a tout raconté dans les détails. »

« Elle t'a dit qu'ils avaient été obligés de venir nous sauver mes amis et moi parce que j'avais été assez stupide pour croire à un rêve ? »

« Harry ! Ton rêve aurait pu être réel. Il l'a été pour celui avec Mr Weasley. »

« Tu sais aussi ? »

« Euh... » Elle semblai gênée. « Quand je suis arrivée ici, il n'y avait que Tonks. Elle était en repos forcé à cause du coup qu'elle avait pris. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un alors je l'ai écouté. »

« Ça m'a l'air d'être dans tes habitudes ! »

« Ouais. Et bien elle m'a tout raconté sur sa vie, sa famille... et sur toi. Du moins ce qu'elle en savait, ta cinquième année surtout : l'attaque des détraqueurs chez toi, les rêves, le départements des mystères. Elle n'allait pas très quand je suis arrivée. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle semble en colère à chaque fois qu'elle renverse quelque chose ? »

« Si, j'ai remaqué. Elle était en colère hier après avoir fait danser le canapé de mes voisins. »

« Elle est en colère après elle-même. Elle s'en veut de n'avoir pas su se battre, d'avoir été blessé. Elle pense qu'elle aurait pu résister plus longtemps, et aider Sirius, si elle n'avait pas été aussi maladroite. »

« Elle n'aurait pas du avoir besoin de se battre » murmura Harry. « Personne n'aurait dû devoir aller se battre... et Sirius... Sirius ne serait... ne serait pas... pas... » Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Des larmes recommencèrent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Sirius avait passé une semaine chez moi il y a deux ans. »

Harry essuya ses larmes et la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard si tu sors de cette pièce » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Ce que je voulais te dire », elle reprit un air sérieux, « c'est que si j'ai appris quelque chose sur Sirius pendant cette semaine, c'était que tu étais la personne qu'il aimait le plus et qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et il n'aurait pas espéré une autre mort qu'une où il te protégeait. C'était un combattant, il voulait mourir au combat, il ne voulait pas mourir vieux et c'est un peu toi qui lui a permis que son souhait soit exaucé. Il est parti heureux Harry, il avait accompli ce qu'il devait faire sur Terre. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas devenu un fantôme. Il avait accompli sa tâche » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Liv.

« Tu aurais voulu qu'il devienne un fantôme ? » Elle semblait outrée. « Qu'il ne trouve jamais le repos, l'errance éternelle ? »

« J'avais tellement de chose à lui dire encore ! J'aurais voulu le remercier de s'être occupé de moi depuis qu'il s'était évadé de prison, le remercier pour m'avoir offert un Eclair de feu, pour avoir toujours été là quand j'avais quelque chose à lui demander. Je ne l'avais jamais fait et maintenant, il est trop tard, je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire ! » Il s'essuya les yeux avec colère. « Et puis... » Sa voix devint prise, il essaya de se calmer. « Et puis il y avait encore tellement de chose que je voulais lui demander sur mes parents, sur leur adolescence, sur les aventures des maraudeurs... »

« Tu te trompes Harry. Tonks m'a parlé d'un certain Rémus. Elle a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait été un très bon ami avec Sirius et avec tes parents. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir ça ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Donc tu pourra toujours demander à cette personne. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse de te répondre. »

Harry commençait à se calmer. Liv avait raison. Sirius était mort mais tous les maraudeurs fidèles n'avaient pas disparu, il restait encore le professeur Lupin. Moony... _(NA : je trouve que ça fait mieux que Lunard.)_ « Tu as raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison. » Elle avait dit ça le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry sourit. Finalement sa présence lui faisait du bien.

« Pense aussi que tu as des amis. Pleins d'amis... Bon, pleins d'ennemis aussi, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important ! Il faut que tu profites de ton adolescence, t'amuser avec eux, faire des conneries ! Des fois, les amis sont plus importants que la famille ! » Elle s'arrêta semblant prise dans ses pensées. Elle revint enfin sur terre : « Oui, bien plus important que la famille ! Qu'auraient-ils dit si tu te serais laissé mourir dans cette pièce ? »

Harry se rappela comment tous les Wesley et Hermione s'étaient inquiété quand il s'était réfugié à Noël dans cette pièce se croyait possédé. Et puis Hermione et Ron avait toujours été là pour lui. Toutes les années de sa scolarité. Et il y a à peine un mois, Luna, Ginny et Neville avaient tous tenu à l'accompagner. C'était ses amis. Il pensa à la seule famille qui lui restait : les Dursley. Ils auraient sûrement été indifférents à sa mort. C'était ses amis sa famille maintenant, comme cela l'avait été pour Sirius.

Soudain son ventre se mit à grogner. La faim qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis qu'il était ici commençait à le rappeler. Il revenait enfin à la vie. « Ça ne me dérangerai pas de manger quelque chose » dit-il un peu gêné.

« Pour cela il faut descendre à la cuisine. Pas question de manger dans cette pièce ! » Elle se leva. « De toute façon avec Buck, il ne te laisserai même pas toucher à ton assiette, il se jetterai littéralement dessus avant même que tu n'ais le temps de dire Quidditch ! _(Merci Mrs Bibine)_ »

Harry accepta donc de sortir de la chambre pour se rendre à le cuisine. A peine fut-il entrer dans la pièce que deux elfes de maisons se précipitèrent sur lui.

« Bonjour Mr Potter ! »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Harry Potter. » Ce deuxième elfe avait la même voix que Winky pourtant elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ils portaient tous les deux , à la manière des grecs de l'Antiquité, un drap blanc noué au niveau de l'épaule droite par une broche en argent en forme de licorne. Harry remarqua aussi la lettre E brodée, d'une couleur rouge sang, au bas de chacune des tuniques .

« Euh... Bonjour ! » Il semblait passablement déconcerté. Il se tourna vers Liv et lui demanda « Où est Kreattur ? »

« Kreattur ? Oh ! Tu dois parler de l'ancien elfe de maison. Il est partit chez la dernière famille qui lui reste. Dumbledore lui a jeté un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas retrouvé l'emplacement de la maison comme ça il ne peut pas revenir et il ne peut pas dévoiler où se trouve le QG de l'Ordre. »

« Enfin une bonne chose ! » Harry avait vraiment un très mauvais souvenir de Kreattur.

Liv avança vers les elfes de maison. Elle montra celui qui avait la même voix que Winky et qui devait donc être une femelle. « Je te présente Dina. » Elle montra ensuite l'autre. « Et ça c'est Pilou. Ce sont mes elfes de maison. La famille de Pilou est dans ma famille depuis de nombreuses génération, quant à Dina, nous l'avons acheté pour que Pilou puisse avoir une compagne. » Elle s'avança vers la table. « Il y a encore Tigro qui doit se balader dans les étages. C'est son père » dit-elle en désignant Pilou.

« Tu as trois elfes de maison ? » demanda Harry tout étonné.

« Ouais. Pourquoi ? »

« Il faut être riche pour posséder un elfe de maison. Alors toi, si tu en as trois... Tu dois être très riche ! »

Liv répondit froidement. « Et alors ? Il y a des familles qui en ont une dizaine ! »

« Je voulais pas te vexer. Je suis désolé. »

« C'est rien. » Elle sourit. « Alors, que veux-tu manger ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« N'importe quoi tant que c'est bon ! »

A peine eut-il dit ça que Dina se précipita vers la cuisinière pendant que Pilou lui recula sa chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

« Asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous ! Pilou s'occupe de vous. Est-ce que Monsieur Harry Potter souhaite boire quelque chose ? Il y a de la Bieraubeurre, du Whisky Pur-Feu, de l'hydromel, du... »

« Merci Pilou ! » dit précipitamment Liv. « De la Bieraubeurre suffira amplement ! » Elle se tourna vers Harry en rigolant et lui chuchota : « Ils ne font pas bien la différence entre les boissons qu'ils peuvent nous proposer et celles pour adulte ! »

Harry rigola lui aussi. S'il voulait goûter du Whisky Pur-Feu avant l'âge, il savait où aller. Ron en serait sûrement ravi. Plus besoin de se rendre à la _Tête de Sanglier_. Harry frissonnait encore en pensant à ce bar.

Deux verres de Bieraubeurre apparurent devant eux et Dina apporta une énorme gamelle de... Harry n'aurait su où dire ce que c'était. Il y avait des espèces de longs fils jaunes, mais ce n'était pas des spaghettis, des patates, des saucisses et du lard. Il regarda l'elfe le servir puis demanda : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ah ça ! C'est un plat français. C'est de la choucroute. Il faudra qu'elle apprenne à cuisiner quelques recettes anglaises ! »

Harry renifla, ça n'avait pas l'air de sentir mauvais. Il attaqua le plat sans plus de cérémonie pendant que Liv le regardait en buvant son verre.

Entre deux bouchées, il demanda : « Où est Tonks ? »

« Elle est de permanence de nuit ce soir au bureau des aurors. »

Il avait déjà bien mangé la moitié de son assiette quand un énorme 'BOUM' retentit dans le hall d'entrée suivit par des hurlements que Harry n'avait plus entendu depuis Noël dernier.

« MONSTRE ! AFFREUSE CREATURE ! INDIGNE DE FOULER LE SOL DE MA MAISON ! »

Une voix de jeune garçon s'éleva. « OH LA FERME ! T'AS PAS VU TA TÊTE ! »

Harry se tourna vers Liv avec un regard interrogateur.

« Mon frère ! » dit–elle avec un haussement d'épaule qui se voulait résigné.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Un petit garçon avec les cheveux et les yeux de même couleur que ceux de sa sœur pénétra comme une tornade dans la cuisine. Comme sa sœur, si Harry l'avait croisé dans la rue, il l'aurait prit pour un parfait moldu et non pour un sorcier déguisé. Il avait un jeans large qui lui tombait et un tee-shirt de marque _Nike_, le même que celui de Dudley mais en moins gros. Harry pensa que Mrs Weasley devrait demander conseil à Liv et à son frère pour tout ce qui concerne les vêtements moldus car étant issus d'une famille de sorcier, c'était étonnant qu'ils s'habillent si bien.

Le garçon vint s'asseoir au bout de la table. Sa sœur lui lança un regard de reproches.

Il la regarda avec un petit air de chien battu et lui dit « raté une marche ! ».

Liv eut un rire ironique puis se tourna vers Harry. « Harry je te présente mon frère. Chris. »

Harry lui fit un petit signe de tête « Bonjour. »

« Salut ! ... Tu es enfin sorti de la chambre à la mère Black ? »

« Chris ! Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Harry termina son repas et se servit un autre verre de Bieraubeurre. Soudain, Dina apparut entre lui et Chris.

« Est-ce que maître Chrisostome désire un verre ? »

Chris fit une grimace. « Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Chris ! Pas besoin du 'ostome' et du 'maître' ! ... Mais je veux bien un verre ».

L'elfe de maison se précipita vers le buffet, sortit un verre et l'apporta au jeune garçon. « Voilà maître. »

Il soupira. « Merci Dina. »

Pendant ce temps Harry était parti dans ses pensées. Il se demandait comment Hermione réagirait quand elle apprendrait qu'ils avaient maintenant trois elfes de maison à leur disposition. Elle serait sûrement folle. Elle leur tricoterait sans aucun doute sur-le-champ des bonnets de sa création. Ou bien elle...

« Wou ouh ! Harry tu dors ? » Chris le regardait bizarrement. Ça devait faire un moment qu'il essayait de lui parler.

« Non. Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si tu pouvais me passer le pot de Bieraubeurre ? » Harry s'exécuta et Chris se remplit son verre à ras-bord. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. Merci. ... Je pensais juste à ... » Il ne pouvais pas simplement leur dire que sa meilleure amie tenterait sûrement de libérer leurs serviteurs. Ils risqueraient de mal réagir. « Je me demandais juste si vous saviez quelque chose sur les agissements de l'ordre en ce moment ? »

« Oh nous avons quelques infos » répondit Liv en le regardant avec un sourire farceur. « Des oreilles à rallonge sont tombées 'par hasard' dans nos mains. Et comme les Weasley ne sont pas là, aucun membre de l'ordre ne se méfie ! »

« Vous connaissez les Weasley ? Et l'histoire des oreilles à rallonge ? »

« Oui. Mrs Weasley nous gardait mon frère et moi autrefois quand nos parents ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. J'ai croisé les jumeaux sur le chemin de traverse. Ils m'ont montré leur boutique et tous les produits qu'ils avaient inventé. C'est vraiment formidable ce qu'ils font. Et puis ils m'ont fourni une paire d'oreilles en disant que c'était un 'cadeau de la maison' ! »

« C'est bien un coup des jumeaux ! Si leur mère apprend qu'ils ont réussi à faire entrer une paire d'oreilles sous ce toit, elle va les tuer sur-le-champ ! »

« C'est clair ! ... Bon ! Revenons aux nouvelles de l'ordre. Lors de la dernière réunion, c'était il y a une semaine, un peu plus je crois, ils ont parlé de la réussite pour l'instant de la reprise des tours de garde... »

Harry lui coupa la parole. « Ça, ça devait être pour moi. »

« Ah non ! Toi c'était Mondingus qui te surveillais. Je crois que c'était parce qu'il voulait se rattraper après ce qui était arrivé l'an dernier. »

« Tout seul ? Comment faisait-il ? Il fallait bien qu'il se repose un peu ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris, il a créé un champ de présence sur ta maison. A chaque fois que tu sortais de chez toi, ça baguette produisait des étincelles vertes. Ça l'évitait de rester tout le temps sur place. »

« Malin Mondingus »

« C'est une idée d'un certain '_fauteuil_'. »

« Fol'œil. C'est vrai que c'était un peu trop intelligent pour que ça vienne de Mondingus ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire. Quand ils se furent enfin calmé, Harry reprit : « Donc ce n'était pas pour moi les tours de garde ? »

« Non. »

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils font ça ? »

« Pas la moindre idée ! Chris ? »

« J'en ai pas plus entendu que toi. »

« Dommage ! Ils ont parlé de quoi d'autre ? »

« Le certain '_Fol'œil_' c'est ça ? » Harry acquiesça. « Il a dit que pour l'instant, les membres pouvaient prendre un peu de repos car ça serait sûrement calme en ce moment. Il a dit que Voldemort avait perdu ses mangemorts les plus fidèles et les plus influents sur notre société, qu'il lui faudrait donc un peu de temps pour se refaire et que pendant ce temps là, rien d'exceptionnel ne se passerait. »

« Il a perdu tous ses mangemorts les plus puissants sauf une. Sûrement la pire. »

« Qui ? »

« Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle serait bonne à enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique tellement qu'elle est folle. Elle aime uniquement faire souffrir les autres ! Ça doit être le but de sa vie ! » Il avait presque crié à la fin. Il avait tellement besoin de déverser sa haine sur cette femme. Liv ne savait pas quoi dire. Un silence complet se fit pendant plus d'une minute. Ce fut finalement Chris qui y mit fin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un 'asile _pchiatroiaque_' ? »

« 'Psychiatrique'. Chez les moldus, c'est un endroit où on enferme les gens qui sont fous et déséquilibrés. »

« Un peu comme Azkaban ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Bellatrix avait déjà été enfermée à Azkaban. Il préféra changer de sujet « Ils ont parlé encore d'autres choses ? ».

« Des trucs sans importance. McGonagall s'énervant sur la façon de Fudge de traiter le retour de Voldemort alors qu'il l'avait nié pendant un an. Un auror disant que c'était la panique au Ministère. Tu vois, pas bien de choses intéressantes ! »

« Et Rogue ? »

« Quoi Rogue ? »

« C'est le professeur de potion de Poudlard. As-tu entendu quelque chose venant de lui ? » Harry voulait surtout savoir s'il n'avait pas dit du mal de son parrain maintenant qu'il était mort, comme quoi cela faisait un bon débarras, qu'il était inutile.

« Je ne crois pas que ce Rogue ait été présent aux réunions qu'il y a eu depuis que nous sommes ici. »

« Attention quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard, ce professeur est une vraie furie. Il n'aime que ceux de sa maison, c'est à dire les _Serpentard_ ! Il désavantage tous les autres. Au fait tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas aller ? »

« McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle m'amènerait la chose qui permet de décider au j'irais la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait. Elle a dit que je ne ferais pas ça le jour de la rentrée pour que je ne me fasse pas remarquer par les autres élèves. Quant à mon frère, lui, il fera ça dans les règles puisqu'il ne va qu'en première année. »

« Ouais ! Et ça m'énerve parce que les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. A Beauxbâtons, c'était autorisé. »

« Tu aimes le Quidditch ? » demanda Harry.

« Si j'aime ? Tu rigoles, j'adore ! J'espère que je serais aussi doué que ma sœur. Elle était poursuiveuse et depuis qu'elle était à Beauxbâtons et jouait chez les Dragons, l'équipe n'a pas perdu une fois le championnat ! »

« Les Dragons ? »

« C'était mon dortoir. A Beauxbâtons, les élèves sont répartis en dortoir : les Dragons, les Cyclones, les Requins et les Scorpions. Tous se rapportent à un élément, les dragons crachent du Feu, les cyclones sont composés d'Air, les requins vivent dans l'Eau et les Scorpions se cachent sous Terre, et chaque dortoir à sa couleur spécifique pour qu'on puisse se repérer entre nous. Mais c'est pas comme à Poudlard, il n'y a pas autant de rivalité car on n'est pas placé selon nos caractères mais par tirage au sort. »

« Si tu es à Gryffondor, tu pourras te présenter comme poursuiveuse, il nous en faut deux. Pour les autres maisons je sais pas. »

« Tu joues toi ? »

« Peut-être. J'étais attrapeur mais j'ai été suspendu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry ne voulait pas trop entrer dans les détails. « Une bagarre. »

Chris semblait vouloir en savoir plus. « Avec ... » Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, un oiseau des îles débarqua dans la cuisine en passant par la cheminée.

« Raki ! C'est notre oiseau postal ! C'est quand même plus joli qu'un hibou ! » Elle décrocha l'enveloppe de sa patte. Elle ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire. Le sourire qu'elle affichait se dissipa rapidement.

« Ça va pas ? »

« Si, si. C'est une amie de France. » Elle se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je reviens. »

Chris se leva. « Liv attends. » Mais sa sœur était déjà partie. Il se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre.

Harry se retrouva tout seul avec l'oiseau. Il l'observa. C'était un oiseau tropical aux couleurs vives. Il avait la certitude de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler où. Il resta à attendre dans la cuisine en creusant sa mémoire pour essayer de se souvenir.


	4. Une journée surprenante

**Chapitre 4**

**Une journée surprenante**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla vers huit heures. Il descendit à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce Tonks était déjà là en train de bailler.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour Harry. »

Il la regarda. Elle trempait un toast grillé dans son bol de café. Harry fut pris de remords. Il lui avait vraiment mal parlé l'autre jour alors qu'elle voulait simplement l'aider. Il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Je suis désolé Tonks pour la manière dont je t'ai traité avant-hier, j'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. »

« C'est rien Harry. Tu avais besoin d'être seul, je peux comprendre. » Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air un peu stressé. « C'est bon je te dis. Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure. Moi non plus je n'ai pas été très sympa pendant le trajet du retour. »

Harry se sentait un peu plus soulagé maintenant. « A propos de ça. Liv m'a raconté pourquoi. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Si tu n'avais pas ta maladresse, ce ne serait pas toi. On t'aime comme tu es. »

« Merci Harry. Mais tu sais... »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. » Il prit un bol posé en face de lui. « Maintenant, peux-tu me passer le lait ? » Elle s'exécuta.

Liv et Chris arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Leurs elfes de maison qui s'étaient faits discrets se jetèrent sur eux.

« Comment aller vous maître ? »

« Vous avez passé une bonne nuit maîtresse ? »

« Que voulez-vous déjeuner ? »

Harry vit pour la première fois le troisième elfe de maison. S'il se rappelait bien, ce devait être Tigro. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était bien plus vieux que les deux autres. Sûrement aussi vieux que Kreattur, mais il ne faisait pas aussi négligé. Aucun poil blanc ne lui sortait de ses oreilles ou de son nez et il n'avait pas l'air ronchon comme l'autre l'était, il avait même l'air heureux de voir ses maîtres.

Quand ils se furent finalement débarrasser de leurs elfes qui voulaient à tout prix leur préparer leur petit déjeuner alors que tout était déjà sur la table, ils purent enfin venir s'asseoir.

« Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des manchots ! »

« Chris ! Sois gentil. Ils veulent seulement nous aider. »

« Je sais. » Il soupira. « Mais des fois... » Il mordit dans une énorme tartine couverte de confiture de fraise.

Liv, quant à elle, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir faim. Elle se servit seulement un verre de jus d'orange puis se tourna vers Harry. « Alors ! Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? On pourrait aller faire un tour au chemin de Traverse, voir Fred et George. »

« J'aurais le droit de sortir de la maison sans surveillance ? » Il regarda Tonks.

« Ben oui ! » répondit–elle. « Pourquoi ? Tu es assez grand. Tu vas bientôt devenir un sorcier de deuxième cycle. »

« C'est pas ça. L'an dernier quand vous êtes venu me chercher à Privet Drive, vous étiez presque une dizaine. Et là, j'aurais le droit de me balader dans Londres tout seul ? »

« Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Tu seras avec moi et mon frère. »

« Oui admettons. Mais c'est bizarre quand même. Tonks ? »

« Ecoute Harry, tu as le droit. Mais si tu ne veux pas sortir, c'est ton problème. »

« Si, ça me ferait très plaisir de sortir. »

« Où est le problème alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nul part. » Si, il y avait un problème. Même si les temps était plus calme en ce moment, c'était quand même plus qu'étrange qu'il soit autorisé à se promener sans une escorte dans les rues de Londres. Surtout avec la 'vigilance constante' de Fol'œil.

« C'est parfait alors ! » dit Chris. « Je vais chercher ma bourse. » Il se leva et partit en courant dans l'escalier.

Liv soupira. « Le chef a décidé. » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on parte tout de suite ? »

« Pas de problème. »

« Quant à moi » dit Tonks, « je vais aller me coucher. » Elle se leva « A plus tard les jeunes ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

------------

Il arrivèrent au chaudron baveur vers neuf heures et demi. Ils avaient pris le métro et s'étaient fait un peu remarqué quand Chris avait déclaré, un petit fort, qu'il préférait voyager sur un balai et qu'il se demandait bien comment les moldus faisaient pour vivre tout le temps comme ça. Si le regard de sa sœur aurait pu tuer, il serait mort sur-le-champ.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la taverne, seul des personnes prenant leur petit déjeuner étaient présentes. Les habitués n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Tom les salua pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fond. Ils revêtirent leur cape qu'ils avaient mis dans un sac et franchirent la sortie sur le monde magique.

Ils allèrent d'abord chez Gringotts. Harry avait besoin d'argent et Liv voulait échanger des mornilles contre de l'argent moldu.

Ils partirent ensuite chez les jumeaux mais firent un petit détour par le magasin de quidditch. Liv devait récupérer son balai qu'elle avait emmené en révision.

« Bonjour. Je viens récupérer mon balai. C'est une ... »

« Oui je me souviens de vous. Une griffe d'acier c'est ça ? Un très beau spécimen. Je me demande pourquoi vous me l'avez emmené, il est comme neuf. »

« Je le fais réviser tous les ans. »

Le vendeur lui donna son balai et elle paya les trois mornilles et six noises de la révision. C'est vrai que c'était un très beau balai. Entre le Nimbus et l'Eclair de feu. Et comme l'Eclair de feu, son nom et le numéro de l'exemplaire étaient gravé sur le manche. C'était le numéro douze.

« Tu as quoi comme balai Harry ? »

« Un éclair de feu. »

« Cool ! C'est un super balai ! »

« Enfin j'avais, il m'a été confisqué. »

« Toujours cette bagarre. »

« Mmh, c'est ça. »

Quand ils atteignirent la boutique des jumeaux, ils y avaient cinq élèves de Poudlard devant la vitrine. Des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffle. Ils avaient l'air déçu. Harry reconnu Ernie MacMillan.

« Salut Harry. »

« Salut Ernie. Comment tu vas ? » Mais Ernie n'écoutait pas, il était plutôt occupé à détailler Liv. « Je te présente Liv et son frère Chris. Ils viennent de France. »

« Bonjour » dirent-ils tous les deux.

Ernie ne semblait pas pouvoir réussir à répondre. Il se contenta d'un petit signe de tête.

Harry continua : « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

Ernie redescendit sur Terre. « La boutique n'ouvre qu'à onze heures au lieu de neuf. Il faut absolument que je fasse ma provision pour la rentrée. Hannah m'a écrit. Elle est venue la semaine dernière. Ils ont beaucoup de rupture de stock alors il faut commandé et j'ai peur de ne pas tout avoir pour le premier septembre. »

« Waouh ! Ça a l'air de bien marché leur affaire ! Mais pourquoi c'est fermé ? »

« Y'a écrit qu'il y a une réunion entre associés. »

« Ça c'est pour nous ! » déclara Liv. « Il faut qu'on y aille. » Elle alla à la porte et sonna. « Chris, on se retrouve à midi chez Florian Fantarôme. Harry tu viens ? »

Harry la rejoignit à la porte. « Je n'étais pas au courant de ça. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Une surprise ! » Fred ou George, un des deux, ouvrit la porte. Liv entra à l'intérieur et Harry la suivit sous le regard envieux de Ernie.

« A la prochaine Harry ! »

Il lui répondit par un petit signe de la main. Il pénétra dans la boutique. Des étagères étaient posées un peu partout dans la pièce et dessus se trouvaient toutes sortes d'objet de leur invention rangés par thème : friandises, spécial fêtes, spécial pour les cours... et il y avait même une rubrique 'Ombrage'.

« Salut Fred ! » dit Liv.

« Salut Liv. Harry. »

« Où est George ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans la réserve. »

« Je vais aller lui dire bonjour. » Elle partit vers le fond de la pièce et disparu derrière une tapisserie comme à Poudlard.

« Alors Harry ! Ça te plaît ? »

« C'est super. Mais c'est quoi ce truc de réunion entre associés ? »

« Harry, tu es notre premier investisseur. Tu fais donc partit de nos associés. »

« Et c'est qui les autres ? »

« Pour l'instant il n'y a que toi et Liv. »

« Liv ? »

« Oui, elle adore ce que l'on fait. Mais viens, allons dans la salle de réunion. »

Ils passèrent derrière le comptoir et allèrent dans la pièce derrière. Comparée au magasin, cette pièce était un véritable cafarnaum. Des parchemin avec des dessins étaient accrochés dans n'importe quel sens sur les murs, d'autres étaient sur le sol et d'autres encore recouvraient complètement la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Et assis à cette table se trouvait... Lee Jordans.

« Hé ! Salut Harry ! »

« Salut Lee ! »

« Lee est notre employé. Comme il est doué en parlotte, nous l'avons engagé pour être notre agent publicitaire. Il fait des affiches ventant nos produits, il négocie des rubriques dans les magazines et les journaux et il nous aide quand il y a trop de monde à la boutique. »

« Ce qui arrive souvent ! »

« Je vois que tout le monde est là ! »

Harry se retourna. George se tenait derrière lui. « Salut Harry ! »

« Salut ! »

« Bon la réunion peut commencé. Lee n'est pas un associé mais il reste car il fait le compte rendu de la réunion. »

La réunion se passa dans une bonne ambiance, les jumeaux montrant les nouvelles inventions qu'ils venaient de faire et celles qu'ils projetaient de mettre au point. Pendant ce temps, Lee prenait des notes, il avait l'air de prendre ça très au sérieux. Il ressemblait un peu à Hermione prenant des notes pendant le cours de Bins.

Le magasin ouvrit à l'heure et une foule de clients entra dans le magasin. La plupart était des élèves de Poudlard mais il y avait aussi quelques adultes qui étaient surtout intéressés par les boîtes à Flemme.

Harry en acheta une, quelques friandises dont une, qu'il aimait particulièrement, qui transformait toute personne qui l'a mangeait en fouine. George lui avait dit que c'était une spéciale dédicace à Malefoy. Il acheta aussi leur fameux chapeau qui fait disparaître la tête.

C'est les poches bien remplies et la bourse un peu plus vide que Liv et Harry se mirent en route pour aller retrouver Chris.

Harry s'arrêta juste pour acheter un peu de Miam-hibou pour Hedwige au Royaume de Hibou. Quand il sortit de la boutique, c'est là qu'il le vit.

Drago Malefoy.

Seul.

Il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.

Harry se cacha derrière le stand extérieur du magasin d'à côté. Il appela Liv. « Liv ! Viens-là ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Chut ! Regarde là-bas. » Il pointa son doigt dans la direction de Malefoy. « Tu vois le garçon avec une cape de Poudlard. »

« Oui... C'est Drago Malefoy. » dit-elle dédaigneusement.

« Moins fort ! Tu le connais ? » Harry était très surpris.

Elle chuchota. « Une vieille connaissance du temps où l'on vivait encore ici avec mes parents. Nos pères étaient très amis. On ne peut pas en dire autant de moi et lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ? »

« Nous sommes ennemis depuis le premier jour de notre première année à Poudlard. Et le ministère a mis son père en prison grâce à moi. »

« Il ne doit pas être très content. Mais qu'attend-il ? »

« Aucune idée. D'habitude il ne se sépare jamais de ses sbires Crabbe et Goyle. Si tu veux une description approchée d'eux, il te suffit de penser à deux trolls aussi bêtes que leurs pieds. Mais là, c'est vraiment étrange, il est tout seul. »

« Il s'en va ! »

Liv avait raison. Malefoy venait de se remettre à marcher.

« Suivons le ! » ordonna Harry.

Ils le filèrent jusqu'à une petite ruelle perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse. Malefoy s'arrêta, jeta quelques coups d'œil anxieux autour de lui et pénétra dans la ruelle.

« Où vas-il ? » demanda Liv.

Ils avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent où Malefoy se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Harry savait très bien où il allait. Il leva la tête pour montrer le panneau à Liv : « Il va dans 'l'Allée des Embrumes'. »

« Et... »

« C'est là où se concentrent tous les magasins de magie noire ! »

« Maintenant qu'on y est autant le suivre ! » Et ils s'engagèrent dans le rue étroite et sombre.

Malefoy était toujours devant eux. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs contrastant avec le noir de la ruelle. Ils passèrent devant 'Barjow et Burk', devant une boutique qui vendait des ingrédients pour potions quelque peu étrange par exemple des poils de loup-garou. Ils virent même une boutique spécialisée dans les poisons.

Malefoy avait l'air de savoir où il allait, il marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une boutique sans fenêtre et pénétra dedans. Harry et Liv se dépêchèrent d'atteindre le magasin. L'enseigne était très usée, c'était presque impossible de lire le nom du magasin.

« Chez Hölle grimoire » lut Liv. « C'est un magasin de livres ? En plein milieu de cette rue ? Etrange. »

« Ce doit être des livres qui traitent uniquement de magie noire. » Ils s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée qui était restée entrouverte. Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Harry voulait à tout prix savoir ce que manigançait Malefoy. « On entre. »

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Tu peux m'attendre ici. »

« Non, c'est bon, je viens. Si on a des ennuis, on s'en sortira mieux à deux. »

Il pénétrèrent dans la pièce. C'était comme dans une bibliothèque. Des immenses étagères, posées parallèlement, étaient recouverts de vieux livres plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Il faisait vraiment très noir, la boutique n'étant seulement éclairée que par deux trois bougies. Le comptoir leur faisait face. Ils voulurent s'en approcher quand Malefoy sortit d'une de ces rangées. Ils eurent juste le temps de bifurquer à droite pour pouvoir se cacher entre une rangée d'étagère. Malefoy appuya sur la sonnerie. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir mais par contre, ils étaient très bien placés pour entendre.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça » se dit Harry pour lui-même.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Rien. Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Et puis... »

« Chut ! Ecoute ! J'entends des pas. »

« Mr Malefoy ! »

Harry et Liv soupirèrent. Ils croyaient que c'était Malefoy qui venait par là.

« Mr Hölle. Vous deviez m'apporter ce que je vous avais demandé sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Oh ! Je suis désolé j'ai complètement oublié. » Hölle parlait de la même manière que Barjow, ils avaient tous les deux la même intonation 'lèche-botte' dans leur voix. En clair une voix de profiteurs, de 'faux culs'.

« J'avais remarqué. Avez vous le livre ? »

« Oui, venez, il est par là. »

Cette fois-ci, les pas venaient vraiment dans leur direction. Harry paniqua. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un petit renfoncement dans le fond mais si le livre était de ce côté là, ils était cuits.

« Le voilà ! »

Malefoy et le libraire s'étaient arrêtés juste la rangée d'avant. Harry avait une sueur froide qui lui courait le long de son dos. Il avala difficilement. Ils entendirent les pas retourner vers le comptoir.

« Sachez que cela serait très compromettant pour moi si on me voyait dans cette rue. J'espère que, comme vous avez oublié notre petit arrangement, je bénéficierais d'un rabais ! »

« Bien entendu ! Quinze gallions au lieu de vingt. J'espère que cela vous convient. »

« Ça ira. »

« Vous savez, vous avez le même sens des affaires que votre père. Comment va-t-il ? J'ai entendu parlé de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. C'est vraiment terrible. Mais bon, c'est un _Sang-Pur_, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir. »

« Il n'en fait aucun doute. Au fait, que notre affaire reste entre nous. Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. »

« Je serai muet comme un mort. »

« Certain mort parle ! »

« Ne vous en fait pas Mr Malefoy. Je resterai dans le secret. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Ouais c'est ça. Au plaisir. »

Malefoy repartait vers la sortie. Il allait passé devant la rangée cette fois-ci. Harry entraîna Liv dans le renfoncement. Ils entendirent la porte claquée et les pas de Mr Hölle repartir dans l'arrière boutique.

« Ouf ! On a eu chaud » murmura Liv.

« Je te le fais pas dire. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a acheté comme livre tu crois ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais à mon avis c'était pas le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau six. »

Ils sortirent de la rangée. Ils allaient se diriger vers la porte mais Harry aperçut le registre du magasin sur le comptoir. Un coup d'œil, un simple petit coup d'œil et il saurait ce que manigance Malefoy. « Attends-moi dehors. » Et il repartit dans le sens opposé.

« Harry, que fais-tu ? » Il ne répondit pas. « Harry ! Non attends ! » Et elle le rejoignit en quelques foulées. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Le registre ! »

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du comptoir. Des livres encore plus poussiéreux que ceux des étagères étaient en exposition sur une table à côté. Harry se pencha vers le registre quand soudain :

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Harry et Liv se retournèrent. Le libraire était derrière eux. Harry ne savait pas comment il avait pu apparaître là, il ne l'avait pas vu passer pas la porte de derrière le comptoir.

« Heu... » Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Liv fut plus rapide à la détente. « Je souhaiterais acheté ce livre. » dit-elle en montrant un grimoire posé sur la table.

« Très bien. » Hölle passa derrière le comptoir. Liv lui passa le livre. Il prit une plume et nota le titre du livre. Harry ne put voir l'intitulé du livre précédent. « Ça fera vingt-cinq gallions. »

« Vingt cinq gallions ! C'est un peu cher ! Même le prix des cornes de licorne est moins élevé ! »

« Vingt gallions. »

« Quinze et pas une noise de plus ! » Liv le regarda dans les yeux.

« Entendu. » Le libraire emballa le livre dans du papier kraft et le donna à Liv en échange des quinze gallions. Il semblait un peu crispé. Il les observa. Soudain, Harry put voir qu'il était tétanisé.

« Sortez de ma boutique maintenant. IMMEDIATEMENT. » Harry et Liv se dépêchèrent de partir vers la sortie. Ils franchirent la porte pendant que le vendeur hurlait : « JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT TU AS OSE VENIR ICI EN PLEIN JOUR ! MONSTRE ! »

« Oh, oh ! Il a dû voir ma cicatrice. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop s'ébruiter que j'ai acheté un livre dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il dira quelque chose. »

« Peux-tu en être sûre ? »

« C'est un loup-garou. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tu n'as pas étudié les loups-garous l'an dernier en défense contre les forces du mal. On peut le voir par leur regard quand la pleine lune approche et qu'ils ne prennent pas de potion tue-loup. »

« Mes cours de DCFM de l'an dernier était un peu... Comment dire ? ... primaire. »

« Dommage ! C'est très utile. »

« Tous les loups-garous ne sont pas mauvais. » Harry le savait très bien, le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou et pourtant, il était très gentil. « Mais comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne dira rien ? »

« Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, il me regardait dans les yeux et il a compris que j'avais dû remarqué la lueur rouge au fond de sen regard. Il ne va rien répéter parce qu'il va avoir trop peur que nous disions la vérité sur ce qu'il est vraiment. »

« J'espère que tu dis vrai. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai toujours raison ! »

Ils partirent pour leur rendez-vous avec Chris. Ils étaient bien en retard et le jeune garçon s'impatientait. Il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry et Liv cédèrent et lui racontèrent tout.

Vers trois heures, ils prirent à nouveau le métro pour rentrer au n12. Les gens regardait Liv un peu bizarrement avec son balai mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Chris leur raconta qu'il s'était des amis qui allaient eux aussi rentrer en première année à Poudlard. Ils les avaient rencontrés à la boutique 'Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux'.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison, des voix s'élevaient de la cuisine.

« Une réunion de l'ordre ! Elle n'était pas prévue ! » Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. « Venez ! Vite » Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et elle les emmena dans sa chambre qui était au troisième étage. C'était un peu en désordre. Des parchemins recouvraient la table basse qu'il y avait dans la pièce, le lit n'était pas fait et des habits traînaient un peu partout. Elle arrangea vite fait son lit et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle leur tendit à chacun une oreille.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris en ce moment il est au point mort ? »

« Oui, c'est ça mais... »

« On dirait la voix de Rogue. » dit Harry.

« Chut ! » lui répondit Chris.

« ... problème. »

« Comment-ça il y a un petit problème ? » C'était Fol'œil.

« Il a appris je ne sais comment, sûrement par Pettigrow, il a appris... »

« Qu'a-t-il appris ? »

« L'existence du projet alpha. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

« Qu'est-ce que le projet alpha ? » Harry reconnu la voix de Tonks.

« Le projet alpha était le point de départ de quelque chose qui nous aurait permis de nous débarasser de Lord Voldemort. » Dumbledore était aussi là. « Le projet a été fait par le premier ordre du phœnix. Il a été réalisé et a marché avec succès. Cependant c'était une chose contre nature et un projet sur la durée. A l'époque nous étions désespéré, même si faire ça était une chose horrible et qu'il fallait qu'on attende vingt ans, on était prêt à tout tenter pour le vaincre. Mais la prophétie est apparue et tout ce que nous avions fait n'a plus servit à rien. Harry est né et Voldemort a disparu. Le projet alpha ne pouvait pas être abandonné puisqu'il était déjà en marche. Nous avons donc fait comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si cet affreux projet n'avait jamais vu le jour et nous sommes repartis à nos vies sans plus nous soucier de ce que nous avons fait. »

« D'accord mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Il ne vaut mieux que personne ne le sache. Si vous le saviez vous ne pourriez plus en dormir. »

« Mais à l'époque tout le monde était au courant ? »

« Oui, tous les membres étaient au courant mais peu savaient vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Il y avait moi, Alastor... »

« Moi aussi. » C'était Rogue.

« Les Potter, les Londubats, Sirius et Rémus. »

« Encore heureux que Pettigrow n'ait pas été mis au courant » reprit Rogue.

« C'était vraiment si horrible que ça ? » demanda Tonks.

« D'un côté oui, de l'autre non. »

« Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus Nymphadora. »

« Tonks professeur Dumbledore. C'est Tonks. »

« A part ça Severus ? D'autres nouvelles ? »

« Non aucune. »

« Bien ! Je pense que nous pouvons lever la réunion. Si Voldemort cherche pour le projet alpha, ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'il va trouver. »

Ils entendirent un véritable brouhahas. Les membres devaient être en train de se lever et de partir. Quand le calme fut revenu, une conversation avait toujours lieu.

« Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à eux Severus. Dites-leur de faire attention ! »

« J'y tâcherais professeur. J'y tâcherais. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans plus de nouvelles informations. Harry ne croisa pas aucun membre de l'Ordre à par Tonks qui dormait ici, ils étaient tous partis dès la fin de la réunion, même Dumbledore.

Harry alla se coucher avec des questions plein la tête. Quel livre avait acheté Malefoy ? Qu'allait-il en faire ? Et surtout quel était ce fameux projet alpha qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que Lord Voldemort découvre la vérité ?


	5. Des vacances presque moldues

Voilà le chapitre 5.

J'essayerait d'être un peu plus régulière et de mettre un nouveau chapitre tous les lundis (si je n'ai pas trop de devoirs).

Merci à **Abel** qui review à chaque nouveau chapitre mais aussi à **greg**, **Manehou**, **Arathorn** et **jenni944**. Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que des personnes aiment mon histoire.

Pas trop d'intrigue dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va revenir. Par contre j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui trouver un titre et finallement, je le trouve pas super du tout, alors je suis ouverte à toute proposition de votre part.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5**

**Des vacances presque moldues**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas beaucoup dormi. En fait, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi tout cours. Les événements de la veille et les questions qui en avaient découlé, l'avaient tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il descendit à la cuisine. Seul Chris se trouvait dans la pièce. Il lui dit que Tonks était déjà partie travailler et que sa sœur n'avait pas très fin.

Après avoir avalé sa sixième tartine, Chris déclara : « McGonagall et Dumbledore ne vont pas tarder. »

« Ils vont venir ? Une réunion de l'Ordre n'est pourtant pas prévue. Enfin… je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça hier soir. »

« Nan, ils viennent pour faire passer le test à ma sœur pour savoir où elle ira à Poudlard. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Elle a de la chance, elle n'aura pas à passer devant tout le monde le jour de la rentrée. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais stressé quand mon tour est arrivé. Je me suis imaginé des choses horribles, je pensais qu'ils me diraient qu'ils s'étaient trompés avec moi et qu'ils me renverraient chez moi. Heureusement, ça n'était qu'une horrible pensée. »

« Ça consiste en quoi ce test ? A Beauxbâtons, c'était un simple tirage au sort. »

« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire ! C'est ça qui fait le suspens ! Autant te laisser la surprise, ça sera plus marrant ! »

« Oh, t'es vache ! Allez, dis-le-moi ! »

« Non ! Rien ne sortira de ma bouche ! »

« De toute façon, je m'en fiche ! Ma sœur me le dira ! »

« Je ne pense pas que vous saurez quoi que ce soit avant le festin de la rentrée Mr Enriloc. » Chris et Harry sursautèrent. McGonagall venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. « Votre sœur sera bien sûr tenue au secret. Et si j'apprends qu'elle ne la pas fait, les conséquences ne pourront être que mauvaises ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Chris soupira « C'est injuste ! »

« Potter, vous pouvez venir. J'aurais à vous parler après et le professeur Dumbledore aussi. »

Cette proposition avait plutôt l'air d'un ordre. Harry suivit donc son professeur laissant Chris à ses tartines.

Elle le conduisit dans le salon. Le tabouret avec le choipeau était posé au milieu de la pièce. Dumbledore parlait avec Liv, ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils le virent arriver.

« Bonjour Harry ! » dit Dumbledore avec entrain.

Harry répondit avec un petit signe de tête. Il avait encore du mal à digérer le fait qu'il lui ait caché l'existence de la prophétie pendant cinq ans. S'il lui avait dit plus tôt, la vie serait différente aujourd'hui, Sirius serait encore là.

Ne pas penser à Sirius. Ne pas penser à Sirius.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé et se concentra sur l'arbre généalogique des Black, qui était toujours là, pour ne pas se remémorer ces terribles moments.

McGonagall ferma la porte, sûrement pour que Chris ne vienne pas espionner, et s'avança au milieu du salon.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. » Elle sortit une feuille de parchemin et lut : « Enriloc, Livindula. »

Liv grimaça. Leurs parents leur avaient vraiment donné des noms bizarres à elle et son frère. Elle s'approcha du tabouret, mit le choipeau, et s'assit dessus.

Harry pensa que la cérémonie avait vraiment l'air officielle. McGonagall avait prononcé exactement les mêmes mots à chaque cérémonie d'ouverture, que Harry avait pu voir bien sûr.

D'abord Liv eut l'air surprise. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que le chapeau lui parle. Puis son visage se concentra, elle devait être en train de lui parler mentalement.

La conversation durait un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le fente du choipeau s'élargisse et prononce : « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Liv ôta le choipeau et le reposa sur son tabouret. « Super, on va être dans la même maison ! Tu vas devoir me supporter pendant deux ans ! »

McGonagall prit la parole : « En temps que directrice maintenant de votre maison, j'espère que vous aurez un comportement exemplaire qui me fera honneur. »

« Euh… j'essayerais. »

McGonagall n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Potter, je dois vous dire que maintenant que Dolorès Ombrage ne fait plus partie du corps enseignant, vous êtes réintégré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à votre poste habituel. »

Harry eut soudainement envie de sauter et de hurler de joie. Il essaya de se retenir. « Merci. Merci beaucoup professeur. »

« J'espère néanmoins que cette suspension vous aura servit de leçon et que vous ne vous montrerez plus jamais en spectacle comme vous l'avez fait la saison dernière. »

« Ça dépendra de Malefoy. »

McGonagall lui lança un regard noir. « Votre balai vous sera restitué le jour de la rentrée. » Elle ramassa le tabouret ainsi que le choipeau. « Bien, je pense que nous nous reverrons avant le premier septembre. Il faudra que vous pensiez à m'envoyer la liste de vos matières. Miss Enriloc si vous voulez des explications, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Mr Potter. » Elle ouvrit et franchit la porte. « J'oubliais. Vous n'avez pas le droit de communiquer à votre frère en quoi consiste le test de répartition. C'est la surprise qui fait tout son charme. Sur ce, à bientôt. »

Harry allait la suivre lorsque Dumbledore l'interpella : « Harry, j'aurais quelques mots à te dire s'il te plaît. »

« Bon, je crois que je vais sortir » déclara Liv. « On se retrouve à la cuisine. » Elle sortit et ferma la porte.

Dumbledore pris une chaise et s'assit devant Harry. « C'est plutôt une question que je voudrais te poser. »

Harry se demandait de quoi il allait être encore question. Peut-être allait-il lui sortir le rôle du grand-père qui s'inquiète pour son petit-fils qui a subit des événements traumatisants pour son âge. Avant, Harry voyait son directeur comme une personne à qui il devait du respect. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus confiance en lui.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« C'est assez délicat vois-tu. »

« Allez-y. On va pas rester là toute la journée. »

Dumbledore sentit la froideur dans la voix de Harry. Il se dépêcha d'en venir au fait.

« Voilà. Sirius t'a désigné comme son unique héritier. Maintenant, la maison t'appartient. Il nous faut ton autorisation pour pouvoir continuer à avoir le QG de l'Ordre ici et pour continuer à loger Tonks, Lupin, Liv et Chris ici.

Harry mit du temps à assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire Dumbledore.

« Harry ? »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit que je m'en fichais. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. »

« Mais il nous faut ton autorisation. Sinon, nous ne pourrons plus rester ici. »

« CE N'EST PAS MA MAISON. C'EST ET CA RESTERA TOUJOURS LA MAISON DE SIRIUS ! VOUS N'AVEZ QU'A EN FAIRE CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ! »

Harry regardait Dumbledore dans les yeux. Il n'y voyait aucune pointe de colère ou d'énervement. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que Harry lui en voulait terriblement pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité tout de suite.

« Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? »

« JE VOUS AI DIT DE FAIRE CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ. FAITES COMME SIRIUS LE FAISAIT. NE CHANGEZ RIEN. C'EST SA MAISON. »

« Tu vois que tu as une opinion finalement. »

Dumbledore énervait Harry à un point inimaginable maintenant. Toujours si calme. C'était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » Harry se dirigea vers le couloir et claqua violemment la porte quand il fut dans celui-ci. Il voulait sortir, ne pas rester toute la journée dans cette maison. Il descendit les escaliers, sauta les dernières marches et atterrit sûrement un peu trop lourdement car les portraits se réveillèrent.

« TRAITRE ! INDIGNE DE FOULER LE SOL DE MA MAISON ! »

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de tirer les rideaux mais il était trop énervé, il n'arrivait à rien.

Entre deux insultes, il entendit des pas venir de la cuisine.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Liv. Chris la suivait.

« MONSTRES. HORRIBLES CREATURES. »

Liv s'occupa du rideau de la mère Black et Chris de l'autre. En cinq secondes, tout était redevenu calme. Pendant ce temps, Harry en avait profité pour atteindre la porte d'entrée.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais faire un tour ! »

« Attends. »

Harry voulut protester mais Liv marchait déjà à ses côtés.

« J'aurais pu sortir seul. L'ordre a encore dit hier soir qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. »

« Je sais, mais on ne sait jamais. Mieux vaut être deux. »

« Tu ne serais pas d'un grand secours. Tu n'as non plus pas le droit de te servir de la magie. »

« C'est vrai ! Mais je sais très bien mordre ! »

Harry la regarda. Elle lui faisait un grand sourire un peu moqueur qui dévoilait ses dents blanches. Elle avait bien l'air décidé à l'accompagner quoiqu'il dise.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps sans parler. Au bout d'un quart d'heure , ils atterrirent dans une rue un peu plus fréquentée. Il y avait un marchand de fleurs, un peu plus loin un kiosque à journaux et un café qui faisait aussi de la restauration rapide terminait la rue.

Harry fouilla dans ses poches. « Il me reste pas mal d'argent moldu du métro d'hier. Ça te tente un déjeuner en plein milieu de moldus ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous changera de la nourriture de Dina ! »

Ils s'approchèrent du restaurant. L'intérieur était complet et de toute façon, ils préféraient manger dehors avec un soleil pareil.

Le problème, c'est que la terrasse était aussi complète. Ils trouvèrent quand même deux places de libres au bout d'une table où se trouvait un groupe de jeunes.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ou c'est occupé ? » demanda Liv.

Tout en la dévisageant, un garçon lui répondit : Non, c'est libre. Asseyez-vous. »

Harry s'assit et saisit la carte : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« En fait, j'ai pas très faim. Mais je prendrais bien une énorme coupe de glace ! »

« Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, tu n'as même pas déjeuné ce matin. »

« Il y a des jours comme ça, où je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Mouais. Va pour la coupe de glace, moi aussi j'en prends une. »

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Il revint avec les deux coupes assez rapidement compte tenu du monde qu'il y avait.

Liv leva sa cuillère remplie de glace au cassis : « A ton retour dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! »

Harry ne se rappelait déjà plus qu'il avait été réintégré dans l'équipe. Sa discussion avec Dumbledore le lui avait complètement sorti de la tête. Il lui sourit et ils cognèrent leur cuillère comme s'ils trinquaient.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur glace, Liv semblait très intéressée par le groupe de moldu qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de les regarder curieusement. Il y avait une fille et trois garçons de leur âge à peu près. La fille ressemblait un peu à Cho Chang sauf qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux bridés. Quant aux garçons, celui qui leur avait parlé était blond avec les cheveux en brosse et les deux autres étaient bruns avec les cheveux coupés courts. Ils étaient occupés à feuilleter un magazine. Le blond remarqua que Liv les observait.

« Tu aimes le rock ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui j'adore ! » En lui répondant, Liv lui fit un grand sourire ce qui le fit rougir à la manière Ron Weasley, les oreilles en premier.

Le garçon assit à côté de la fille vint sauver son ami : « C'est quoi ton groupe préféré ? »

« Les Bizarr' Sisters ! »

« Je connais pas. »

Harry se dépêcha d'intervenir : « C'est normal, c'est un groupe français. »

Liv comprit où il voulait en venir. « Oui, c'est parce que je viens de France. »

La fille prit la parole. « Oh c'est super la France, je suis déjà allée faire du ski là-bas et … »

La conversation dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Liv et Harry apprirent qu'ils s'appelaient Juliet, Will – le blond -, John et Dan. Ils allaient tous les quatre dans des écoles différentes et profitaient de l'été pour passer toutes leur vacances ensemble. Harry et Liv dirent simplement qu'ils étaient en vacances chez leur oncle.

Ils s'entendirent tous les six tout de suite très bien. Il décidèrent de se revoir tous les après-midi au square en face du restaurant.

Harry pensait que ça lui faisait du bien de sortir, ne pas rester toute la journée enfermé.

------------

Les vacances à partir de ce moment défilèrent très vite. Ils allèrent quelque fois le matin se promener sur le chemin de Traverse en emmenant Chris. Liv en profita pour commander des capes et des robes aux couleurs de Gryffondor et Harry, lui, en commanda des plus grandes. Il avait bien grandit pendant la dernière année, il avait pris au moins quinze centimètres. Mais aucune trace de Malefoy à chaque fois qu'ils y sont allés.

La lettre de Poudlard avec les fournitures arriva deux jours après qu'ils aient envoyé leurs lettres de choix d'option. Liv avait aussi opté pour une carrière d'auror, 'voulant un métier avec de l'action' avait-elle dit.

Une lettre de Mrs Guipure arriva aussi pour leur dire que leur commande était prête et qu'en raison du grand nombre de commandes qu'elle avait, elle souhaitait qu'ils viennent chercher leurs affaires dans les plus brefs délais sinon 'elle ne pourrait même plus faire entrer un botruc dans sa boutique'.

« Nous pouvons y aller demain et acheter nos fournitures en même temps ? » proposa Liv.

« C'est une bonne idée. Mais il va nous falloir plus qu'une matinée pour acheter et ramener tout ça. »

« On a qu'à y aller l'après-midi et on dira aux autres qu'on ne peut pas venir parce que notre oncle a décidé de nous emmener faire des courses. C'est qu'à moitié un mensonge. »

« Ouais, on n'a qu'à faire ça. »

L'après-midi, ils retrouvèrent comme d'habitude leur bande au square.

« Désolé mais on ne pourra pas venir demain, notre oncle veut nous emmener faire du shopping. »

« Vous aussi ? » dit Will. « Je dois emmener mon frère acheter des trucs pour sa nouvelle école. Mes parents n'ont pas le temps, ils travaillent toute la journée. » Il soupira.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très content ? » demanda Liv.

« Il est jaloux ! » dit Juliet.

« Ouais, c'est ça, tais-toi ! » répliqua-t-il. « Je suis pas jaloux. C'est juste qu'avant, il faisait tout plein de bêtises, mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de le disputer. Et maintenant, depuis qu'il a été admis dans cette école, c'est devenu le petit génie de la famille ! »

« C'est quoi comme école ? » demanda Liv.

« Une école d'art. »

« C'est cool ! » dit John. « Comme ça, au lieu de casser des fenêtres quand il reviendra, il pourra taguer les murs, ce sera plus artistique ! »

« Ton humour n'est pas drôle John. » lui répondit Will.

« Moi je l'aime bien ! »

------------

Harry fut le dernier à franchir l'arcade menant sur le chemin de Traverse. Il y avait de plus en plus d'étudiants venant acheter leurs fournitures.

Il allèrent en premier chez Mrs Guipure récupérer leur commande. Liv ne put s'empêcher de mettre une cape avec le lion de Gryffondor à la place de sa cape de Beauxbâtons.

« Ça y est ! Maintenant, je fais couleur locale ! »

Ils allèrent à la librairie puis chez l'apothicaire. Ils passèrent chez Ollivander pour acheter une baguette à Chris mais Harry préféra attendre dehors. La façon de parler d'Ollivander lui donnait des frissons. Ils finirent leurs courses par un passage obligé chez Fred et George.

La boutique était pleine à craquer mais les jumeaux laissèrent seul le pauvre Lee à la caisse pour venir les voir. Ils voulaient à tout prix leur montrer la nouvelle friandise qu'ils venaient de mettre au point. Ils étaient dans l'arrière boutique pour admirer le chef-d'œuvre quand Lee les appela.

« Eh ! Vous devriez venir voir ! Y'a du grabuge dehors ! »

Ils se précipitèrent tous dans la boutique. Dans la rue, un petit garçon blond, sûrement un moldu vu sa façon de s'habiller, était menacé par une baguette magique tenue par …

« Malefoy ! » prononça Harry.

Il sortit de la boutique suivit par Liv, Chris, les jumeaux et Lee. Les clients restèrent collés aux vitres pour observer la scène.

Malefoy leur tournait le dos, il ne les vit donc pas arriver. Crabbe et Goyle étaient en train tenir la personne qui accompagnait le petit garçon. On ne voyait même plus sa tête qui était coincé dans les bras de Goyle.

« Alors Malefoy ! On s'en prend toujours à des plus petits que soi. »

Malefoy se retourna en un bond. « Mais c'est le balafré ! Le bon amis des Sangs de Bourbe. »

Liv vint se positionner à côté de Harry. « Tu devrais retirer ce que tu viens de dire. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Malefoy. « Miss Enriloc, Mère avait entendu parler de votre retour en Angleterre. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Le plaisir n'est pas partagé. »

Malefoy ne souriait plus maintenant. Il regardait le groupe qui se trouvait devant lui. « Vous n'avez pas choisi le bon camp. »

« Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. »

Harry reprit la parole. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec ta baguette ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de magie. »

« On peut bien s'amuser. » Il afficha un sourire pervers.

Harry sortit sa baguette. « Malefoy tu n'es qu'un… »

« Attention Potter ! Toi non plus tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie. Aurais-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre. Il garda sa baguette levé en direction de Malefoy. Ce dernier éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter. Tu as vu un basilic ? »

George se plaça entre Harry et Malefoy, et Fred et Lee allèrent devant Crabbe et Goyle.

« Harry n'est peut-être pas encore un sorcier de cycle deux mais nous oui. »

« Serait-ce une menace Weasley ? »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Expelliarmus ! »

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le sort le percuta de plein fouet et il vola quinze mètres plus loin. Sa baguette atterrit lentement dans la main de George. Pendant ce temps, Lee et Fred s'étaient occupés des deux autres qui étaient maintenant recouverts de furoncles et s'enfuyaient comme des lapins.

George lui lança sa baguette. « Tu ferais mieux de partir. »

« Je vous le ferais payer ! »

« Ouais c'est ça ! Dépêche-toi où ma baguette risquerait de bouger toute seule ! »

Malefoy se retourna et partit d'un pas vite à la suite de ses deux gorilles.

« Bon débarras ! » lui hurla Fred.

« Merci George. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je lui aurais taper dessus comme lors du match de Quidditch. »

« Ce n'est que du business Harry. Qu'aurions nous fait si un de nos associé se retrouvait mort. Cela aurait été une très mauvaise image pour notre magasin. » lui dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu insinues que je n'aurais pas réussi à le battre ? »

« Euh… Joker ! »

Le joker intervint : « Il faudrait peut-être s'occuper de lui ! » dit Chris en montrant le jeune garçon blond qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un poil.

Harry et George s'approchèrent de lui. « Ça va ? Il ne t'as pas fait mal ? » demanda George.

Le garçonnet fit non de la tête.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, les sorciers ne sont pas comme lui. La plupart sont très gentils. Il y a juste quelques exceptions et tu viens d'en rencontrer une. »

Le garçon retrouva l'usage de la parole : « Mon frère ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas » lui répondit Harry. « Mes amis s'occupent de lui. »

« Heu… Harry ? »

« Attends une minute Liv. » Il continua à s'occuper du garçonnet. « Tu veux boire, manger quelque chose ? Ou peut-être t'asseoir ? Après un moment pareil, tu devrais. »

« Harry ? » Cette fois-ci, Liv lui tirait le bras.

« Quoi ? »

« Regardes ! » dit-elle en montrant l'endroit où se trouvait Fred et Lee avec le grand frère du petit blond.

Avant de regarder, Harry crut qu'il était mort, que Crabbe et Goyle avait réussi à l'étouffer. Mais quand il regarda dans leur direction, il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. L'adolescent était debout, soutenu par Lee et Fred mais debout.

Harry le détailla, il était blond comme son frère. C'était sûrement un parfait moldu qui accompagnait son petit frère, qui lui, avait hérité de pouvoir magique.

Harry mit quelques temps à réaliser.

Will le regardait les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte.

------------

_C'est fini pour se chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
__N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review.  
__Darla_


	6. Le livre

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas publier des nouveaux chapitres plus régulièrement mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même s'ils tardent à venir, encore pleins de chapitres seront publiés.

Merci **Abel** pour ta review : pour moi, Harry en veut encore beaucoup à Dumbledore. Après la crise qu'il a faite dans son bureau en revenant du ministère, ça m'étonnerai qu'il est tout oublié en même pas deux moi. En tout cas, c'est mon opinion.

Bonne lecture.

Darla

**Chapitre 6**

**Le livre**

Will regardait alternativement Harry puis Liv. Il semblait un peu désemparé.

« Euh … Salut Will ! » tenta Harry.

Aucune réponse.

« Vous le connaissez ? » demanda Lee.

« C'est un de nos amis » répondit Liv. « On l'a rencontré lors d'une ballade chez les moldus, et par la suite, on l'a revu tous les après-midi. »

« C'est donc là que vous alliez tous les jours ! » dit Chris. Il lança un regard furieux à sa sœur : « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! » dit-elle. Puis voyant que son Will et son frère n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un poil, elle ajouta : « On devrait peut-être les faire entrer à l'intérieur. Si ça ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Fred et George.

« Pas de problème ! Les amis de nos associés sont les biens venus dans notre boutique ! N'est ce pas Fred ? »

« Tout à fait ! De plus, un de nos bonbons devrait les remettre sur pied. »

Lee et Fred aidèrent Will à entrer dans la boutique pendant que George faisait signe à son frère de le suivre.

Dans la boutique, les clients, pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, les regardaient passer avec des regards curieux. Un sorcier qui accompagnait sûrement son fils ou sa fille, félicita George pour le sang-froid dont il avait fait preuve et pour la manière dont il s'était débarrassé des agitateurs.

Fred les emmena dans la salle de réunion pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir.

La pièce était encore plus en désordre que la dernière fois que Harry était venu. Des tonnes de parchemin avec des esquisses de dessin étaient étalés sur la table. Des boîtes de bonbons, de feux d'artifices ou de gadgets étaient posés sur les chaises. Par terre, se trouvaient les inventions de Fred et George en phase de test. Il y avait même dans un coin de la pièce ce qui semblait être les restes d'un repas qui ne devaient pas dater du jour-même.

« Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un rabat-joie » dit Harry, « mais c'est pas très bien rangé ! »

« Je crois que tu as un peu raison. Si maman voyait ça, elle deviendrait folle ! » déclara George. Il se tourna vers Fred et Lee qui tenait toujours Will. « Attendez un peu, je vais arranger ça. » Il contempla à nouveau les dégâts puis prit une large inspiration. « _Recurvite_ », les restes du repas disparurent. « _Range matos_ », les feuilles sur la table s'empilèrent pour former une pile parfaite. « _Accio_ », les objets par terre se retrouvèrent dans les mains de George qui les posa dans une boîte. Enfin, avec l'aide de Liv, ils retirèrent les boîtes des chaises et les posèrent dans un coin de la pièce.

« Voilà. C'est fini ! » dit-il en contempla la salle. « Nous devrions peut-être transformer la boutique en agence de femme de ménage. »

Fred le regarda de travers.

« Je plaisante ! » Fred et Lee posèrent Will sur une chaise.

Son petit frère quant à lui regardait George avec des yeux émerveillés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une tâche sur le nez ? Je ne m'appelle pourtant pas Ronald ! » Harry repensa à sa première rencontre avec Ron pendant que George frottait son nez, ce qui eu pour conséquence de le rendre aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Wow ! »

Le gamin avait enfin parlé.

« Quoi wow ? »

« Je pourrais aussi faire ça moi ? » dit-il en montrant la pièce

Harry fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été choqué par sa rencontre avec Malefoy. Mais quand était-il de Will ?

« Ouais, tu pourras. Et plein d'autres choses aussi ! »

« C'est trop géant ! N'est-ce pas Will ? »

Will le regarda mais ne répondit pas.

Harry décida de prendre les devants. « Ecoute Will, je suis désolé qu'on ne t'ait rien dit, mais on ne pouvait pas. Tu peux comprendre, tu nous as bien dit que ton frère allait aller dans une école d'art. Je te promets que si on avait su que tu étais au courant pour tout ça, on te l'aurait dit. »

« Je … Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des sorciers que ça change quelque chose. Nous sommes toujours les personnes que tu as rencontrées dans ce restaurant. »

« Il se fait tard. Nous devons rentrer. » Il ramassa les paquets que Chris et Liv avaient rapportés de dehors. « Luc ! On y va ! Dépêche-toi ! »

« Attends » lui dit Harry.

« Peut-être à une prochaine fois Harry. Luc, dépêche-toi ! »

Le garçon semblait résigné. « Salut ! J'ai été content de vous rencontrer. »

« Nous aussi. » répondit Fred. « Même si ce fut bref. Mais n'hésite pas à venir nous revoir ! »

« LUC ! »

« J'arrive ! »

Quand ils furent partit, Harry soupira et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise qu'occupait Will : « je n'ai même pas eu l'envie de le poursuivre pour lui expliquer. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas trop Harry » lui dit Liv. « Moi aussi, ça m'embête. Mais il était sous le choc. Son petit frère et maintenant nous. Il vient de découvrir que tout ce qu'on lui a appris depuis tout petit était faux. Il a vu des choses ici qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un jour. Il lui faudra un peu de temps mais ça lui passera. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. »

« Tu ne te rappelles déjà plus ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai toujours raison ! »

------------

Ils arrivèrent au n°12 juste à l'heure du dîner. Tonks était déjà au travail et Lupin n'était pas là car c'était un soir de pleine lune. Ça faisait une semaine environ qu'il était de retour d'une mission pour l'Ordre. Harry avait eu beau le questionner, il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse.

Il s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Chris et Liv. Il était même tombé de sa chaise quand il avait vu Liv pour la première fois ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Harry qui n'avait pas hésité à lui dire après, quand elle était partie, qu'elle était un peu jeune pour lui. Lupin avait fait comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

Ce soir, ils mangeaient donc seuls.

Après le dîner, Harry alla se promener dans le salon. Il voulait encore essayer d'enlever cette maudite tapisserie. Il tira dessus mais rien n'y faisait. Il essaya pendant une demi-heure sans plus de résultat. Si Sirius n'avait pas pu y arriver, comment lui y parviendrait-il ?

Il prit un tisonnier et récupéra une grosse braise bien rouge dans la cheminée du salon. C'était peut-être l'été mais à cause des protections anti-moldus, la lumière extérieure ne pénétrait pas dans la maison. Il se dépêcha de retourner à la tapisserie. S'il ne pouvait pas l'arracher, autant essayer de brûler les noms comme il avait été fait avec ceux de Sirius ou de la mère de Tonks.

Il approcha la braise près du nom de Drago Malefoy. Du temps qu'il y était, autant commencer par son pire ennemi. Il appliqua la braise sur son nom pendant une dizaine de secondes puis observa le résultat.

Pas la moindre petite trace de brûlure.

Il renouvela l'expérience trois fois sans plus de succès.

Il s'apprêtait à essayer à un autre endroit de la toile quand Liv débarqua dans la pièce. « Ah ! Tu es là ! Viens dans ma chambre s'il te plait. J'aurais quelque chose à te montrer. »

« J'arrive dans une minute. Juste le temps de ranger ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant le tisonnier. « Si tu voulais mettre le feu à la maison, c'est raté. Je crois qu'il y a un sort repousse brûlure. »

« Non, non. T'inquiètes. Je faisais rien de grave ! »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ahuris mais sans plus poser de questions.

Une minute plus tard, Harry était devant la chambre de Liv au troisième étage. Il frappa. Ce fut Chris qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« On n'attendait plus que toi Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Chris ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur la valise de sa sœur. Liv était sur son lit, un livre ouvert à ses genoux. Harry se posta devant elle, attendant une réponse.

« Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on est allé sur le chemin de Traverse, quand on a suivit Malefoy ? »

« Comment ferais-je pour l'oublier ! »

« Ce jour-là, j'ai acheté un livre dans la boutique où l'on s'était caché. Je ne l'avait jamais ouvert jusqu'à hier soir. Et … enfin lis, tu verras par toi-même. »

Elle lui tendit le livre. Harry le prit avec un air interrogateur puis regarda la couverture. Elle était d'un noir d'encre. Il y avait de la dorure dans chaque coin, mais aucune inscription.

« Ouvre le ! »

Harry obéit. Il regarda la première page où le titre était enfin écrit.

_**'Mystères de la métamorphose'**_

« Ça ne me dit pas plus sur le contenu de ce livre à part que ça parle de métamorphose. »

« Lis l'introduction ! Et jusqu'au bout, ne t'arrêtes pas. »

Harry tourna les pages jusqu'à l'introduction.

'_Voilà maintenant environ 400 ans que Poudlard a été fondée. Les fondateurs ont voulu une école qui permette à nos enfants d'apprendre tout ce qui concerne la magie dans les moindres détails. Histoire de la magie, Divination, Runes, Arithmancie, Défense contre les forces du Mal, Métamorphose et j'en passe. Vous allez me dire que je ne vous apprends pas grand-chose. Pour l'instant c'est vrai, mais laissez moi remonter il y a 400 ans, à l'époque de notre très cher Salazar Serpentard.  
__Serpentard avait émis le souhait de pouvoir enseigner la magie noire à ses élèves. Souhait qu'il lui avait été refusé par les trois autres. A l'époque, il existait une matière qui n'est plus enseigné de nos jours afin d'éviter que les sorciers déclarent officielle la chasse aux moldus : le combat en duel. Cette matière portait déjà à débat du temps de nos fondateurs. Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle pensaient que certains sorts enseignés approchaient trop de la magie noire tandis que Serpentard était d'avis d'en apprendre encore plus aux élèves tant que c'était des sangs-purs, ce que je comprends parfaitement.  
__Une violente dispute éclata entre nos quatre fondateurs, pas aussi forte que celle qui mit fin à leur collaboration, mais quand même très forte. Serpentard pensait que les autres dissimulaient des sortilèges, des incantations aux élèves sous le sceau de la magie noire afin de protéger les moldus.  
__Comme à chaque fois, Serpentard ne put avoir le dernier mot.  
__Comme tout le monde le sait, avant de partir, Serpentard laissa derrière lui une chambre secrète ainsi qu'une bibliothèque secrète contenant des ouvrages que les trois autres fondateurs avaient catalogués dans la partie magie noire.  
__La chambre n'est qu'une légende. Par contre, la bibliothèque fut découverte environ 25 ans avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Mon frère fut l'heureux élu. Elle était dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Dans sa générosité, il partagea son secret avec tous les Sang-Purs.  
__Quand je pus enfin accéder à cette bibliothèque dans ma première année, je fus émerveiller de la quantité de livres qui s'y trouvaient. Presque autant que dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Tous traitaient de magie-noire ou de sorts plus ou moins réglementaires.  
__Je passais toutes mes soirées à lire. J'étais fasciné par toutes les choses que je découvrais. Des sorts oubliés depuis plus de 400 ans, des potions dont même ma grand-mère, qui était pourtant une experte en ce domaine, n'avait jamais du entendre parler de toute sa vie.  
__Malheureusement, le directeur de cette époque, Timelus Aiglon, un pro-Gryffondor et aimant se faire bien voir par le ministre de la Magie, un pro-moldu, eu vent de cette bibliothèque. Il ordonna de détruire par le feu tous les livres contenus dans la bibliothèque. Tout ce patrimoine que Serpentard avait légué à ses chers Sang-purs fut détruit en même pas une demi-heure.  
__Les murs de la bibliothèque secrète furent détruits et cette dernière contribua à agrandir la salle-commune. C'est bien là le seul petit avantage qui découla de ce massacre.  
__Vous allez me dire : 'Mais qu'est-ce que cette histoire du temps des fondateurs va nous expliquer le pourquoi de ce livre ?'. En fait, c'est très simple. La métamorphose était et est toujours ma passion. Dans cette bibliothèque se trouvait un livre qui m'avait fasciné. Ce livre expliquait en quelques pages un sort, comportant quelques difficultés, mais assez simple à réaliser pour quelqu'un comme moi qui était si doué dans cette matière. Ce sort était pourtant décrit par mon professeur et par tous les livres de méthode sur la métamorphose que j'avais lus jusqu'à présent comme étant très difficile à réaliser, comportant énormément de risques et pouvant avoir des conséquences désastreuses s'il venait à y avoir des ratés.  
__Il est vrai que les parties relatant de la dangerosité du sort sont bien réelles. Cependant, je me suis empressé de l'essayer dans ma deuxième année et le réussis en moins de trois semaines. N'oubliez pas que mon professeur et que les manuels scolaires donnaient une méthode qui aboutissait au bout de un à quatre ans.  
__Maintenant que je suis riche et à la retraite, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je transmette à tous les jeunes de sang méritant, le savoir qui avait permis ma gloire et ma fortune : la transformation en _Animu Gina_.'_

Harry tourna la page pour voir s'il y avait une suite, mais l'introduction se terminait bien sur la feuille précédente.

« C'est bien tout ça, mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'est un '_Animu Gina_' ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu n'as pas fait de runes ? » dit Liv.

« Non, j'ai pris Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Divination. »

« Ok ! Je savais pas. Et bien, '_Animu Gina_' est la rune pour le mot '_Animagus_'. »

Le cerveau de Harry mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information et à transmettre ce que ça voulait signifier.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il y avait écrit, ce livre explique… ». Il ne pouvait tellement pas y croire que les mots n'arrivèrent pas à sortir de sa bouche. Ce fut Chris qui l'aida à terminer.

« Il explique comment devenir un Animagi en un laps de temps record ! »

Harry devait s'asseoir. Secrètement, cela avait toujours été son rêve. Se transformer en Animagus comme son père. Mais beaucoup de chose l'en avait dissuadé : d'un, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. De deux, il fallait demander la permission au ministère de la Magie qui ne l'a donnerait sûrement pas à un sorcier de premier cycle et surtout pas à lui Harry Potter. Et de trois, s'il voulait faire ça illégalement, Hermione ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé faire et il avait besoin de son savoir.

Comme un zombie, il s'approcha du lit de Liv et se laissa tomber juste à côté d'elle.

« Ça va pas Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si, si. C'est juste si inattendu et tellement merveilleux ».

« Ça t'intéresse alors ? » demanda Chris.

« Tu plaisantes si ça m'intéresse. Ça a toujours été mon rêve. »

« J'étais sûre que ça te ferait plaisir. Quand voudrais-tu commencer ? »

« Tu es vraiment prête à essayer ? »

« Oui. Mon frère aussi. »

Harry regarda Chris. Il avait l'air déterminé.

« Alors Harry, quand voudrais-tu commencer ? » redemanda Liv.

« Le plus tôt possible. »

« Nous aussi on aimerait bien, mais vois-tu, si on commence ici, ceux qui vivent là vont trouver ça bizarre. Ils ont l'habitude de nous voir sortir et si du jour au lendemain, on reste tous les trois enfermés dans la maison, ils vont se douter que l'on trafique quelque chose. »

« Et aussi, » continua Chris « quand les Weasley vont débarquer ici, dans une semaine, il va falloir qu'on s'interrompe. Ça sera pas très pratique. »

« C'était un autre truc dont on voulait te parler. On aimerait bien que ça reste entre nous trois. Si on est trop nombreux, ça sera plus dur d'apprendre la transformation. Et en plus, ce n'est pas bien qu'il y ait trop d'Animagus non déclarés qui se baladent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le secret serait plus dur à garder. »

Harry regardait dans le vide. Ne pas le dire à Ron et Hermione, l'idée était attrayante. Au fond de lui-même, il leur en voulant toujours de ne pas leur avoir donné de nouvelle l'été dernier. Ne pas leur dire était une sorte de vengeance. De plus, ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

« Ça marche. On ne dit rien aux autres. Mais Chris ? Tu ne connais pas grand chose à la métamorphose, comment vas-tu faire ? »

« J'attendrais d'avoir le niveau voulu » dit-il en soupirant. « Pour l'instant, ça ne concerne que vous deux. »

« Oh ! Je vois. Mais le gars qui a écrit ce livre parle de sa deuxième année, tu verras l'année scolaire passera vite. » Harry voyait aussi parfaitement où ils pourraient s'entraîner à devenir Animagi. Dans une certaine salle où des cours illégaux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avaient été donnés. « Pour l'apprentissage, on peut faire ça à Poudlard. Le livre parle de trois semaines, on aura peut-être le temps de finir avant que les entraînements de Quidditch ne reprennent. Et puis, je connais une salle secrète où l'on ne risque pas d'être dérangé… et je possède quelques atouts qui nous permettrons d'éviter les personnes à éviter. »

Harry regarda Liv . Sa dernière phrase la laissait perplexe, devant se demander quels étaient ses atouts. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire, il voulait la laisser mariner jusqu'à la rentrée.

Il reporta son attention sur le livre. Malefoy avait été utile finalement pour une fois. Sans lui, Liv n'aurait jamais acheté ce livre et ils n'auraient jamais pu tenter l'expérience. C'était quand même étrange, ce dit-il, que ce livre ce soit retrouvé dans cette boutique, qu'il ne soit pas resté dans les rayonnages d'une bibliothèque privée d'un riche 'Sang-Pur'. Il feuilleta vite fait le livre. En arrivant à la dernière page, il vit écrit à la main sur l'intérieur de la couverture, en grand, la lettre 'N'.

« N ? »

« Oui, ce livre doit daté de la période de la Grande Terreur, c'est pour ça qu'il a du se retrouver dans ce magasin. »

« La Grande Terreur ? »

« Ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a pas d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard ? J'adore cette matière ! » dit Liv.

« Si, mais ces heures de cours ne sont pas très passionnantes. La plupart du temps, elles servent à rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'ils nous manquent ! »

« Je vois » dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur. « Alors si tu avais écouté en cours, tu saurais que la Grande Terreur est la période au XVIème siècle où l'inquisition moldue multipliait les bûchers contre les sorciers. Le Ministère de la Magie avait peur que les sorciers se lancent à la chasse aux moldus. Ils ont effectué d'innombrables perquisitions, marquant de la lettre 'N', les objets qu'ils envoyaient au Ministère pour qu'ils soient détruits. Ce livre a dû être récupéré juste à temps et les propriétaires l'ont vendu pour ne pas se faire prendre en possession d'un livre interdit. Je me demande si aujourd'hui, on peut encore aller en prison parce qu'on possède un livre marqué ? »

Harry avait écouté le récit de Liv avec intérêt. Quel dommage que Binns n'enseigne pas de cette manière !

Il regarda le réveil de Liv, il était déjà 23h30. Pourtant, il n'avait pas sommeil, il avait envie de se lancer dans la lecture de ce livre.

« Est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter ce soir ? » demanda-t-il à Liv.

« Pas de problème. Pense juste à faire attention que personne ne le remarque. »

« Merci. »

Il se leva pour sortir.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi. »

Harry se dépêcha de descendre les étages pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à feuilleter le livre.

Les premières pages parlaient des précautions à prendre avant de se lancer dans l'apprentissage du sort. Après, il y avait toutes les étapes pour devenir un Animagi. Il y avait des illustrations avec un commentaire à chaque fois. Certaines images rappelaient à Harry le livre sur le Polynectar dont ils s'étaient servis en deuxième année. Il espérait que la transformation ne serait pas aussi douloureuse. Sirius ne s'en était jamais plaint ce qui le rassura.

Mais ce fut la dernière grande partie du livre qu'il lut avec le plus d'avidité. Elle traitait de la signification des Animagus.

Selon l'auteur, dont, remarqua Harry, son nom n'était jamais cité, la plupart des gens disaient que la forme d'Animagus ne reflète pas la personnalité. Mais pour l'écrivain, la vraie personnalité d'une personne pouvait être connue par son Animagus, qui prenait d'ailleurs la même forme que les patronus.

Harry se transformerait donc en cerf, comme son père.

Il alla aux formes d'Animagus qui l'intéressait.

_'Chien : le meilleur compagnon de l'homme. Personne à qui l'on peut toujours faire confiance, espiègle et d'une grande gaieté. Elle est très rancunière et pourra attendre plusieurs année pour prendre sa vengeance. Par contre, si vous faites parti de ses amis, vous pourrez toujours compter sur lui.'_

Cette description convenait bien à Sirius.

Il revint en arrière.

_'Cerf : animal roi de la forêt. La personne ayant cet Animagus a donc une attitude de chef et a toutes les capacités pour l'être. Personne très franche et spontané. Elle pourrait risquer sa vie pour quelqu'un à qui elle tient. Par contre, être son ennemi peut se révéler très dangereux.'_

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Ces descriptions correspondaient vraiment.

_'Rat : animal nuisible. Une personne avec cet Animagus est une personne malhonnête, cachottière et hypocrite. Elle se cachera toujours derrière des personnes plus fortes qu'elle et n'hésitera pas à changer de camps si le besoin s'en fait sentir.'_

Si seulement les Maraudeurs avaient eu se livre. D'un, il n'aurait pas mis trois ans à apprendre à devenir un Animagus et de deux, ils auraient su qu'il fallait se méfier de Pettigrow. Enfin, pour la deuxième partie, Harry était moins sûr. S'il lisait quelque chose comme ça sur Ron ou Hermione, il ne le croirait pas car ce sont ses amis, comme Pettigrow était l'ami de son père.

Il se souvenait vaguement du patronus de Ron, Hermione ou Ginny, alors il survola le reste du livre s'arrêtant seulement aux animaux qu'il trouvait intéressant. Comme l'éléphant qui caractérisait les personnes qui veulent toujours être le centre du monde, qu'on s'occupe d'eux et qui le montre en se faisant bien remarquer. Harry pensa que cela conviendrait bien à Dudley. Il s'imagina un éléphant avec une touffe de poil blonde au-dessus de la tête et cela le fit éclaté de rire.

« Je vois que vous allez bien. »

Harry sursauta. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

« Les jeunes de nos jours sont vraiment stupides. »

Ces sarcasmes dans cette voie. Harry se retourna et vit qu'il avait deviné juste. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était ici qu'il voyait Phineas Nigellus dans son tableau. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le plus mauvais directeur que Poudlard eut connu avait sûrement déjà du l'espionner depuis qu'il était de retour dans cette maison.

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Le plaisir n'est pas partagé » répondit Harry.

Se levant et saisissant une de ses capes qui ne lui allait plus, il recouvrit le tableau. Il entendit quelques protestations étouffées puis plus rien.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » se dit-il à lui-même.

Il rangea le livre au fond de sa malle, mit le bas de son pyjama et se coucha.

Il faisait un beau rêve. Il était en troisième année, son équipe venait de gagner la coupe de Quidditch, rien d'extraordinaire puisque cet événement s'était vraiment déroulé. Mais il voyait dans les gradins son père, sa mère et Sirius qui étaient venus exprès pour l'admirer et le féliciter. Sa mère le serrait dans ses bras, son père lui donnait une tape dans le dos et Sirius lui secouait la main, il la secouait vraiment très fort, très très fort.

« Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il saisit ses lunettes. Il vit Liv à genou à côté de lui et Chris un peu plus loin debout derrière. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est deux heures et demie du matin. » répondit Liv. « Il y a de l'agitation en bas. C'est trop tôt pour que ça soit Tonks. Au plus tôt, elle n'arrive que vers cinq heures. Et à part nous, Tonks et Lupin, personne ne possède une clé de la maison, même pas Dumbledore, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Et ça ne peut pas non plus être Lupin, il doit être enfermé quelque part attendant que la pleine lune se passe. »

Harry se leva si vite que Liv sursauta et tomba en arrière.

« Désolé » dit Harry. Il l'aida à se relever. Elle portait une fine chemise de nuit en satin blanche avec un grand décolleté et le clair de lune qui illuminait ses jambes les rendait encore plus blanches et fantomatiques qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry revint à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le moment de se distraire. Il ouvrit sa malle et chercha à tâtons sa baguette magique qu'il avait posée là la veille. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'allumer une bougie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Ma baguette. Même si on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie, ceci est un cas de force majeure. »

Ils sortirent discrètement de la chambre. Harry le premier, puis Liv et enfin Chris. De là, ils pouvaient entendre des voix qui se disputaient.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ce ne sont pas les portraits qui se sont réveillés ? »

« On les entendrait bien plus fort » chuchota Chris. « La mère Black ne fait pas dans la discrétion ! »

Ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers, sautèrent la marche qui craquait et arrivèrent dans le hall. Il n'y avait personne, les voix provenaient de la cuisine. Ils continuèrent donc et descendirent les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la pièce. Harry s'arrêta à la dernière marche et colla son oreille contre la porte. Chris fit de même et vint se poser à côté d'Harry. Liv, quant à elle, resta derrière Harry. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elles étaient glacées ce qui le fit frissonner. Il fit comme si de rien était et reporta son attention sur les voix. Elles se disputaient toujours.

« JE TE DIS QUE C'EST COMME CA, TU NE POURRAS RIEN Y CHANGER ET… »

La porte s'ouvrit. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. La lumière les éblouit et ils distinguèrent deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient d'un pas menaçant vers eux. Il voulurent reculer mais quelqu'un d'énorme se trouvait en haut des escaliers.

Ils étaient faits comme des rats.


End file.
